Learning To Love
by annloveswriting
Summary: Anastasia is poor, she can't pay her bills,can't pay for Ray's health. Christian wants to please his mom who wants a grandchild. Will Anastasia just carry his child and act as his girlfriend? Maybe Christian will see something in her he has never seen in a woman.
1. Chapter 1

I know I have another story too, but this somehow came in my mind and I had to write it. I promise the next chapters will bring some sweet moments, some arguments, some interest in Anastasia as a woman. Sorry for the grammar mistakes! Not my native language :(

* * *

Christian Grey had everything - money, loving family, every woman on this planet wanting him, he had it all. He was a young billionare, he was handsome and smart.

But Christian Grey didn't know what love was. He , of course, loved his parents that had adopted him when he was a little boy, he wanted the best for them. But when it comes to friends, women - he never loved them. His only friend is his first sexual partner that now shares some business with him. And women? Christian doesn't know what it is to have a romantic dinner, to say how beautiful the girl is, how much he loves her. He has a lifestyle that he is completely okay with - he is a Dominant, some brown haired girl is his submissive. He likes to have control over everything, he likes to do what he wants to do. He only truly cares about his family and he will do everything to make them happy.

_" Christian, are you gay? " Grace,his mom, asks and Christian's eyes wide in shock. He had always thought his parents thought he was a gay but his mom just really asked him that. _

_" No, mom. " He answers, shaking his head._

_" Then when you are going to bring home some lady? You know how much I want a grandchild I could spoil, is it so hard for you to find a girl , honey? We don't know how much time God gives us, I want to see you happy, see you marrying someone. " Grace tells Christian and he just couldn't bring down her hopes._

_" I am dating someone, mom. And we are trying for a kid. " He tried to say it as natural as he could. He tried not to frown saying it. He didn't want children, he didn't want a wife. _

_" Oh, Christian! You have to bring her next saturday for your father's dinner! I am so happy! " Grace wraps her arms around Christian. He hopes he hadn't said the lies but at the same time, he hadn't seen Grace so happy in years. _

" Shit! " Christian yells as a car has crashed into his from the back. Of course, he is okay but the back of his car? His black Audi will look horrible until it gets repaired. " Fuck. " He hisses and gets out of the car.

" I am so sorry, I am very sorry. " A young woman gets out of a Beetle. _No wonder she crashed into me._

" Are you sorry? Really? What if the paparazzi now takes photos of this? " Christian yells at her.

" I am very sorry, I can pay you. " Christian laughs at her words.

" You can pay me? Do you even know how much it would cost? At least a few thousands . " It wasn't like Christian was tight-handed , he just wanted her to realise her mistake.

Suddenly, she starts crying and breaks down.

" I don't have so much money, I just paid everything for Ray's health. " She sobs. Christian doesn't know what to do, he keeps looking at the girl not understanding what's happening with her. " Oh God, I can't even pay my rent, my bills, I got thrown out of university because I couldn't afford it. Please, can I pay you when I get some money? " The girl asks but Christian can't answer, he is still staring at her.

" I just , I just will do anything, I was driving to get me pregnant, I will get the money if everything will be fine with the baby, just let me go there now, please. " Christian only got the words about getting her pregnant. He immediately knew how to please his mother. He had to have this woman.

" Let me help you. " He walks over to her . " I will get your car fixed . I will bring you to the city, I have an offer. " Christian says and she follows him to his car.

* * *

" What's your name? " She asks as he is driving her home.

" Christian Grey. Yours? "

" Anastasia Steele. " She pauses before continues to speak. " What's the offer? " _**Please, not sex. I don't want to become a prostitute. But if there is no chance, I will. If I will be able to save Ray, I will do anything. **_

" You said you were going to get pregnant, right? " Christian asks, glancing at her for just a second.

" Yes, it was the only way I could earn some money. The family is not friendly or nice but they can pay for my rent. And I will be able to pay for the rest, your car too, if I work during the pregnancy. It will be hard to give my baby away but it's the only thing I can do. " Anastasia says, crying again.

" How about another deal. " Christian stops the car at a huge building that Anastasia doesn't recognize. She looks out of the window, a bit in stress.

" There's my apartment. We can discuss my idea there. " He says getting out of the car. They both walk in the building and go to the lift. " This one. " Christian says and steps in his own private lift. As Anastasia gets in , the door closes and the lift brings them to Christian's huge apartment.

" Wow.. " Anastasia says as they enter the apartment. She notices the expensiveness of everything, how modern the apartment is.

" Come. " Christian says in a bossy way and Anastasia follows him. " Sit down. " He points at the chair in front of his table.

Anastasia looks around again as she notices some paintings and other things that could hang on the walls of Louvre.

" This is my cabinet. " Christians says,bringing her attention back to him.

" Sorry... What's the deal? "

" I will pay all your bills, your rent, I will pay for your Kay's or Ray's health if you won't give a child to that family but me. When the kid is born, you will get enough money every month to take care of him,you and all your family. "

" That's it? " Anastasia looks at him,smiling.

" No, you will have to act as my girlfriend a few times if my family wants to see you. "

" Oh God, I don't know what to do.. " Anastasia looks at her hands. **_I need the money. And I love kids, I love children. I won't have to give away this child, I will have enough money to pay for everything. Think about it , Ana. _**

" Well, there is a huge chance you would get knocked up anyway in the very soon future. I offer you a normal life. " Christian's words were a bit hurting to Anastasia but she knows that she can't miss the chance.

" And what will I have to do? "

" Make the baby normal, take care about him, not tell anyone about me being his father. You will have to sign a contract before anything happens. "

_**Can you do this? You agreed to carry their child, this opportunity is much better. Yes, you will have to do it, you will do it. **_

" When I will be able to pay my rent? " **_How I hate begging for money, oh God. Please make my life better. _**

" When can we do the procedure? " Christian asks and Anastasia couldn't be happier even though she is not happy about the idea at all.

" I have my documents, my health confirmations in my bag, I would like to do it as soon as I can. " Anastasia says and Christian takes out his phone.

" Can you leave for a moment now? " He asks her and she takes her bag and leaves his cabinet.

* * *

" The contract will be at the clinic that we are going to right now. " Christian says and takes his car keys.

" Okay. " Anastasia says and follows him to the lift, then to the car.

" We will have to buy you new clothes. Next saturday you are going to meet my parents, you will get instructions what to do. " Anastasia nods at every his word.

" Whatever you want. " She says, smiling.

* * *

" Mr. Grey , your sperm is good to do, we will have Miss Steele for about half an hour so you can wait for her right here. " The nurse says and leaves Christian at the waiting room where he sits down and takes a magazine.

_Is there really someone who buys this shit? How to tell your husband you are pregnant? What an article! Better don't , we don't like babies. God, what have I done. What if she dies? Shit, we didn't sign about it. I won't be able to take care of a child. I hope she has some relatives that will be able to do it. But mom will be happy. Mom will like her if she. That's what is important to me._

He reads another magazine until the nurse is back with Anastasia.

" Congratulations! You should take some pregnancy tests tomorrow morning, but you should be okay. Further questions you should ask your doctor. " The nurse says and Anastasia walks to Christian.

" Are you okay? " He asks as they walk back to his car.

" I am fine. Can you take me home? "

" Put your adress in the GPS machine. " He hands her the gadget and she gives it back to him when she has finished.

His eyes wide.

" I thought only homeless people were living there. " Christian says.

" I have a nice flat there. " Anastasia says and looks out of the window. **_Yeah, not everyone has an expensive apartment. Not everyone is rich as hell._**

When Christian gets at Anastasia's given adress , he shakes his head. He can see garbage everywhere, people who are drinking, smoking.

" You are not going to live here. " He turns the car out of the driveway and drives back to the city centre.

" But that's where I live! " Anastasia tries to protest but it's useless.

" You will spend the night at a hotel. Tomorrow I will get someone who will find you an apartment. And you will have it fully furnished except the room for the kid, I will get it furnished when we will know the gender. You will have new wardrobe there and if you want you can have a housekeeper. " Anastasia is staring at Christian in shock.

" I can't take it.. " She murmurs.

" You signed the papers which allow me to buy you what I think you need. You need a normal apartment to raise this child! " His tone is louder, he is angry.

" Fine. "

* * *

" One luxus for her. Yes, king sized bed of course. And send a dinner for one. " Christian tells the lady and she takes his credit card.

" Your keys, Mr. Grey. " she hands him back the card and the keys.

" Go to your room , eat something, then rest. Tomorrow morning I will come by with the pregnancy tests. "

" Bye. " Anastasia says but he is already walking away.

* * *

As Anastasia opens the door of her room, she starts to cry. She closes the door and collapses on the floor.

" Why? Why can't I have my first child with a man I love and who loves me? Why can't I be just happy? Why can't I have enough money to buy the necessary things? Why I met this man, why? " She cries in her old shirt. " Why? " Suddenly, there is a knock on her door. She wipes away the tears and stands up.

" Mr. Grey ordered dinner for you. " A man brings in three plates. " Thank you. " Anastasia says . As soon as the man leaves, she walks to the foods. She is really hungry, she didn't eat at the hospital . Actually, she hasn't eaten a normal food that includes meat for weeks. She had been eating what she could afford, and it wasn't much.

" Oh God.. " She sees fish with pasta, salad, and a piece of cheesecake. She eats the dinner and walks to the bathroom. She fills the bath, God, she never has used so big bath . She undresses herself and gets in the hot water. She sighs as she finally feels comfortable. She tries not to think about her problems, she needs to think about her future. She knows that with the money and normal life she will have a baby. It will be harder for her to get a boyfriend, it will be harder for her to live. But what is important - she has the money for Ray's recovering from a huge accident. She will have her bills paid, she will be able to start a new life.


	2. Chapter 2

I am very sorry for the start - I really don't know what it needs to get someone pregnant that way, I have just an idea. But I hope you won't be mad at me :)) From the next chapter I hope I will not make mistakes such as that! :) I hope you still like the idea of the story.

And:

1. Christian does have a submissive now.

2. Anastasia is a virgin ( but not for a long time;) )

3. Kate, Jose, Elliot - they all are going to be in the story!

Merry Christmas and remember my English will never be perfect :)))

* * *

The next morning Anastasia wakes up and looks out of the window. The sun is shining, the sky is bright blue, everything's as it is used to be here. She gets out of the bed and goes to the toilet.

" Ahh.. " She sighs as she realises that peeing hurts from yesterday's procedure. Yeah, she remembers it, she now must be pregnant. Not from her boyfriend, her husband,her love. From a billionare who only will need her and the baby a few times to please his family.

She stands up, brushes her teeth with the toothbrush that the hotel has provided. She looks at the bathroom, it is huge, her room was not that huge. And then she remembers her room - she is going to have a new apartment. And then she remembers the rest - Christian Grey is coming to meet her this morning, he needs to be sure about her pregnancy. **_  
_**

" Anatasia, what have you done.. " She says looking at the mirror. She remembers herself before two years. She was nineteen, she was so carefree, she had just started university, everything was so good, she had a work, there was a guy who was crazy about her but then.. Then her dad (who is not her biological father but her closest thing to dad ) got in a terrible accident. He was in coma for more than a year, Anastasia lost everything. She couldn't work, study, she started looking like a mess. He hair didn't shine anymore, her nails weren't painted anymore, she didn't wear dresses or skirts , she preferred jeans and a t-shirt. Everything was horrible. And then he woke up, and it only got worse. She needed so much money for his recovering, so he can functionate again, walk again. And now there she is, going to pay those bills by being a mother.

She takes a quick shower and wraps a towel around herself. She then walks back to the bedroom and falls on the bed.

She was just about to start crying when the door of her hotel room opened and the same man she met yesterday who has changed her life walks in.

He is dressed in a gray suit, he has a bag from a drugstore in his hands .

" Good morning. " He says as he walks in the bedroom not even noiticing Anastasia's red cheeks now that he sees her only in a towel. She thanks God it covers her body until her knees.

" Good morning you too.. " She says , trying to sound nice despites his bossy tone.

" You will have to take these . There is water . " He says as he sits on a chair looking at Anastasia.

" You didn't have to do it, I could have went there myself. " She says being polite.

" Says thanks to Taylor. " As much as she would like to be nice and friendly this man stops her from wanting this. He is cold.

" I will. " She says with a smile and takes the bottle of water and a few tests before she goes to the bathroom.

She drinks the whole bottle and waits for her organism to react. She drinks more until she starts feeling the need to pee. She takes all five tests and does what she has to do, then she carefully makes them clean and brings them back in the bedroom.

" We need to wait five minutes. " She says and sits on the bed, placing the tests in front of her. Though he wouldn't admit, she sees him glancing at her and the tests a few times during the waiting.

" It is time. " He says and stands up ,walking to the tests.

" It looks everything's how it should be. " Anastasia says and takes the tests from the bed. She walks to the bathroom and throws them out.

" Now dress up, we are going to have breakfast. You will need to know a few things. I will be waiting at the reception. " He tells her and then leaves the room.

Anastasia immediately starts to cry. _**Please God, make me, my family, my baby, make us happy.** _She puts on her jeans , her shoes, her t-shirt and looks at the mirror. Before two years she couldn't look in the eye a man like this not wearing any make up . She never was a person who likes to use a lot of make up, but she always wanted to look nice, good. She takes her hair in a bun, washes her face hoping it will make her look a bit better and walks out. She takes her bag and gets out of the expensive hotel room.

* * *

He is staring at his feet as he waits for her. His plan is brilliant. Now he just needs to get her normal clothes, cosmetics, he should book her a spa session. And also she should have her hair cut. Yeah, then she might look good enough to be shown off his parents and family. Before he could think about anything else, he sees her walking to him, wearing the same clothes as yesterday.

" Where are we going to go? "

" To my house. You will meet a few people there and we will eat there. " Christian says and starts walking to the door, Anastasia following him.

As soon as he is out of the hotel, his car ( as Anastasia remembers) pulls in front of them.

" Get in. " He says as he opens the door. As soon as they both are in, the driver takes them to a huge skyscraper building.

" We will get there ourselves. " Christian says as the car stops on front of the entrance of the building. He gets out and grabs Anastasia's hand.

They walk to a lift and Christian looks around all the time, like, checking if there is anyone he might know.

**_It seems I look so bad he doesn't want anyone to see me with him. But he is right. Look at me, look at him. He looks perfect. Two years ago, when I wanted to love, I would had already fallen in love with him. _**

" Follow me. " He says as the door of the lift opens and hey are in a huge apratment. Anastasia follows him to the kitchen, all the time glancing around.

" Sit down. " He commands and she does what she is told to do.

" Now we are going to eat and then discuss everything. " He says and takes his knife and fork. Anastasia does the same and eats the delicious breakfast. Omelette, salad, bread. Eveything served perfectly, she cleans her mouth with a napkin.

" You are going to meet miss Brenda Johnson, a stylist. She will check your size, then she will get you a full wardrobe. If you want anything , you can tell her ,too. Then hopefully your bodyguard will arrive. " He says then stands up and walks away for a moment, then coming back with a phone in his hands, he hands it to Anastasia. " This is your new phone. There is my number and email. If something happens just email me. Or send me a message. In emergencies, call me. " He instructs and Anastasia just nods at every word he says. Then he takes out a car keys from his pocket.

" This is going to be your car. It is the same as mine, just white. You will have Sawyer who will drive you whenever you want. " **_A car? And so big and expensive? I have to say, I really liked his car but it must cost a fortune.. No, don't think about it , you can't argue with him, you need this. _**

" And when Brenda leaves, you will have spa session. Also , you will get your hair cut, your nails painted and other stuff you girls do. "

" Okay. Thank you. " Anastasia softly says.

" That is not all. After the spa you will be brought to your new apartment. It is near mine if anything happens. You have to know that you are not allowed to do anything extreme,stupid, anything that could affect your child's health. **_My child's ? It is his child,too._**You are not allowed out of the house after ten p.m. , you need to eat at least three times a day. You can't smoke or drink. "

" I promise I will do all correctly. " She says.

" I don't need your promises, you already signed the contract. " He sniffs. " And now what I am going to do. I called the hospital your father is at, as soon as they get the money they can start the therapy he needs . They said he will be okay in a few months. He will not be able to walk much but his brain is going to work correctly again. " While Christian speaks Anastasia can't do anything but cry. Finally, after everything. He is going to be okay. All of a sudden, she stands up and walks to Christian's side, then she hugs him. He would like to get her away from him but he realises that would be too inpolite. _Women. That's one of the reasons I don't like them. Oh, cry, cry, enjoy the first and the last time you touch me._ " I can't believe, finally. " She says ,crying in his shirt. " Thank you so much, so so much. " _I guess I better don't tell I already paid her loans and credits. No, I can't bear it anymore. First, I don't like women besides my submissives cry, second I don't like women touch me, third , that makes me care for them. _

" Enough. " He says and she gets up and walks back to her seat, wiping her tears away. " You do what you have to do, I do what I have to do. " He strictly says but tries to add his tone some smile.

" Thank you. " Anastasia says one more time before someone interrupts them.

" Sir, Miss Johnson is here. " Taylor says.

" Let her in. " Christian stands up and greets the lady as she enters the room. She looks amazing, her blonde curls are shining, her high heels make her look amazing, she has a fantastic body. Anastasia looks at her and it almost makes her cry again.

" Good morning, you must me miss Steele. " Brenda says and walks to Anastasia, shaking her hand.

" It is nice to meet you, Miss Johnson. " She says,smiling.

" I guess you are the one I need to check, right? "

" Yes, she needs a new wardrobe. Everything. Skirts, dresses, jeans, blouses, shoes, also outwear, boots, jewlery, cosmetics, underwear, everything. " Christian says in a bossy tone.

" Well, she looks very nice. " Brenda says as she measures Anastasia. " You have a very nice face, you won't need much make up. " As Brenda says it, Christian glances at her face. _Not bad. You could even be my submissive. _ " And your body seems just perfect! " Brenda exclaims. " Good breasts, skinny waist, nice legs. " Anastasia's cheeks get pink as she talks about her body. **_Oh God. Is his face as red as my? What? Are you staring at my boobs? Still? Maybe at least he will no think about me as some ugly girl now._**

She takes her shoe size and sits down, writing down everything.

" Anything I should know? "

" I like to dress simple, jeans, not high heels. " Anastasia says but Christian interrupts her.

" But she will need everything elegant. And you will have to start wearing dresses,too. And high heels. " He says as he realises she is kinda short, if she needs to accompany him somewhere, she will have to look perfect.

" Okay, that's all? " Brenda asks again.

" No. She is pregnant. And she will need some nightwear ,too. And remember that you need to buy only the best for her. " Christian says and Brenda then stands up.

" Congratulations with the baby. I will go and get you a wardrobe! " She says and gives Anastasia and Christian a smile.

" Thank you. " Anastasia says as she walks away.

" Okay, now Taylor will drive you to the spa I booked for you. On thursday you will have your hair cut, and other stuff done at one of my salons. After the spa, Sawyer ,your bodyguard will take you to your new home. " Christian says and leads me out where I meet Taylor.

" I will meet you on Thursday evening. We will have dinner and you will get to know what to say to my parents on saturday. "

* * *

As Anastasia has spent the whole day having some relaxing massages, baths, her spa session is over.

" Thank you. " She says as she leaves the salon. Suddenly, she hears her name being called.

" Anastasia Steele? " A man asks her.

" Yes. " She says, she is a bit scared of him, he is huge and is wearing black.

" My name is Luke Sawyer, I am going to be your bodyguard. Mr. Grey told me to get you home. " Anastasia sighs in relief that this is not some bad man who wants to kidnap her or do anything bad.

" Thank you. Do you need the keys? " She asks as she searches for the keys for her new car in her bad.

" No, I have my own keys. " He says and opens the door of the white R8. Anastasia gets inside and then Sawyer drives her to the expensive part of the city. **_Oh no, better not drive further. It is not possible I am going to live here. No. _**

The car stops and Sawyer is already opening her door . She gets out and looks up. It is one of the most expensive apartment buildings in Seattle.

" Follow me,please. " He says and all Anastasia can do is really follow him. They take a lift and he presses 29th floor. They arrive and he unlocks the door of her apartment. " There is food in the fridge until you decide if you want to have a housekeeper, and your wardrobe is arrived and set in your closet. There are the keys, if you need anything I am going to be at the same floor, two flats next to yours, Miss Steele. " Sawyer says and leaves the key in my hands.

" Thank you. " Anastasia murmurs but Sawyer has already left.

She looks around , everything is so big, so elegant. So perfect. She takes off her old shoes and walks in the kitchen. She will finally have everything to cook interesting meals by herself, then she walks further. The living room has a huge window with a look at Seattle, it is like a dream. She had never seen Seattle looking so good. A big plazma TV is on the wall, also a DVD machine. She sees a corridor with a few rooms. The first on is the biggest, there is a huge white bed, the look outside is just as good as from the living room, but she starts thinking where is the closet. Then she sees two doors from the bedroom. The first one leads to an enormous bathroom with bath, shower, mirror, porcelan sink, white towels are hanging there, everything looks perfect. Then she opens the other door.

She stands there in shock for a few seconds before she goes in. A walk in closet, full of clothes , jewleries, shoes, bags. There is a little table with a chair, there are cosmetics.

She walks out of the closet, then out of the bedroom. The next two bedrooms are smaller but still have their own bathrooms.

" Oh my God. " She says, tears running down her face. She walks back to her bedroom, she loves it. Of course, she will need some things to make it Anastasia Steele's bedroom, but she really likes it. She can't believe how much her life is changed the past 24 hours. It is impossible, she thinks she might be dreaming.

She takes her phone and dials the hospital's number.

" Hello, I would like to talk to Raymond Steele. " She says.

" One minute, we will connect you . " The nurse says and in a few seconds I hear Ray's cheerful voice.

" Ana, ex-explain me this. " He says, sluttering. He still can't speak normally.

" Dad, explain you what? "

" I have a big room, there is TV , big bed. " Ana can't do anything but cry. Her dad sounds happy, she finally has a reason to believe one day he will be out of there and will be with her, he will be fully recovered.

" Daddy, are you happy? "

" Of course, but how. "

" I can't explain, dad. You just need to know that I love you so,so much. " Anastasia says,still crying. Crying because she is happy, happier than she has ever been in the past two years.

" I love you too, Annie. "

" You should rest, but I promise to visit you tomorrow, dad. "

They hang up and Anastasia walks back to her closet. She undresses herself completely and takes a cotton shirt ,pulling it on. She has never had so soft shirt. Then she searches for underwear. Her mouth drops open as she realise she has only good underwear. Even a cotton panties has a little bow on them. She pulls them on,too , and walks to the kitchen. She takes an apple from the kitchen table . Then she walks to her bedroom and lays on the bed. She bites the apple and takes her phone.

**To:** Christian Grey

**From:** Anastasia Steele

**Date:** Mon,April 7,2012,9:34 p.m.

**Subject:** Thank you

Dear Christian,

I want to thank you. When I agreed on this, I didn't think my life would change so much in the next 24 hours. Not talking about the apartment, the car, the expensive things. You did what was the most important for me, you made my father sound happy, sound truly happy. You only had to pay for his recovering but you did more than that. Thank you. You are a great person, Christian. And I will do the best I can to make you happy by making your family happy.

Anastasia Steele

She sends the message and finishes her apple , then she goes to sleep.

* * *

_ No. I am not a good person, Anastasia. I am a monster, you don't know anything about me! How can you think I am good? You don't know what I do in my Playroom, you don't know how I use people, you don't know about the real me, you don't know about my past. You don't want to know._

He throws away his phone and tries to sleep, but thoughts about Anastasia don't let him.


	3. Chapter 3

Happy New Year! I hope you like :)) Still sorry for all the mistakes :))

* * *

" Keys, phone, wallet. " Anastasia checks her new bag before she leaves her apartment. Sawyer must be already waiting downstairs and that makes her nervous. She doesn't want anyone to wait just because she needs some time to get ready. She takes a lift and very soon is leaving the building and getting in the white car where Sawyer is waiting and ready to drive.

" You are going to one of Mr. Grey's salons. " He says and starts up the car. She looks out of the window during the small drive - it turns out the salon is very close to her apartment. Well - no wonder, she lives in the city centre.

" You don't have to accompany me. " She gives him a slight smile and gets out of the car , then walks to the beauty salon.

" Anastasia Steele. " She says as she walks to the reception. The girl there immediately smiles at her .

" Pablo, Miss Steele is here! " She yells and an Italian hairdresser walks to Anastasia.

" Anastasia, I am Pablo, what would you like to do with your hair? " He asks in an Italian accent that makes Anastasia smile.

" Nothing big, just cut it a little, maybe some highlights.. " She shyly says and Pablo takes her hand.

" I know what you need. " He says and makes her sit down on his chair.

After forty minutes Anastasia is headed to manicure and pedicure, her hair still not finished.

" Anastasia, I am Jessica, and this is Eva, we are going to take care of your nails. " A nice blonde tells Anastasia as she sits down.

" Thank you. " Anastasia says as Jessica takes her hand while Eva takes off her shoes.

" Mr. Grey told me you would like to things natural. " As Jessica asks her this , the girl who is seated next to Anastasia starts staring at her.

" Yeah, but if you think something will look better you can try. " Anastasia laughs.

" I think we will keep the natural length and paint your nails light pink. " The girl says and Anastasia nods, smiling.

" What brings you here? " Suddenly, the girl who was staring at Anastasia earlier, asks.

**_Umm.. What brings me here? Well, I can say the truth, except Christian, right? This stranger looks friendly. At least my time here maybe will be a bit interesting._**

" A date with boyfriend's parents. " **_Isn't it? A date with my fake boyfriend's parents. I will call my boyfriend John, if she asks._**

" Oh.. " The lady sighs. " What's your name? "

" Anastasia, yours? " Ana smiles at the stranger.

" Leila. " **_  
_**

" And what brings you here? " Ana asks in response.

" Just the want to look good. For my boyfriend, too. " She gives Ana another smile that doesn't look as nice as before.

* * *

As Anastasia is finished Sawyer is ready to drive her home again.

" Sawyer, please stop at some shop. " Anastasia asks and Sawyer, of course, does what he is told to do.

" I will be back in ten minutes. " She says and leaves Sawyer in the car as she walks in the shop. She takes some fruits for her dad, then she walks pass the baby food and stops. She takes a look at the babies smiling at her from the ads. There is even a little onesie she takes in her hands. **_How will I be able to take care of a baby? Will I ?_**She decides that it is too early to buy things for her baby and walks to pay for the products.

She pays and walks back to the car , then Sawyer drives her to the hospital. She finds her dad's new room and walks in.

" Annie! "

" Dad! " She walks to him and hugs him carefully.

" Ana, you look so good. " He says as he notices her new clothes and haircut.

" Oh, dad. I wish I could tell you. " She sighs and sits down next to his bed.

**_How will I explain this? Tell you I agreed to carry someone's baby and now get everything. What else can I tell you? Oh God, why is it still so hard?_**

" Okay, okay! But you will have to tell me sooner or later! "

* * *

Christian checks his watch one more time. It is seven, his submissive had to be there already.

" Finally. " He snaps as Taylor leads her in the room. As Taylor leaves she starts speaking .

" So, already found someone else? " She asks making Christian confused.

" I don't know what you are talking about. "

" Oh, don't lie , okay? Why did you make our date today not tomorrow as it should be? Dinner with parents on saturday? Ususally it wouldn't stop you from me on friday. So, are you introducing that whore to your parents? " She yells and sits down on Christian's couch. She is crossing all lines.

" Still don't understand anything. " He casually says. _Are you fucking crazy? _

" Don't understand? " She laughs and stands up again, walking to Christian. " I met your new whore today at your salon, okay? She said she was getting ready to meet her boyfriend's parents. And then someone mentioned Mr. Grey. And then I followed her. So you , Christian. Only you buy not so big cars for your submissives. She must be more to you, right? "

_ How the fuck? Did she tell her? Great, now I will need a new submissive, too. _

" Anastasia is not my girlfriend or submissive. "

" Oh, really? I am not stupid. And you know, I could have been much better for you than her. You know where she went - to a normal people shop! And you will be so happy to hear how she stopped at baby's things department. Yeah, how her face looked when she took some piece of clothing in her hands. She is definitely the one for you. " Leila laughs . " This is not what you need or want. I know. And I am not going to leave it this way. "

He can't concentrate on anything. His submissive was supposed to do whatever he wants, he needs to stop it.

" Leila, we are ending our contract today. I can do it with or without you. I am just letting you know. And it has nothing to do with Anastasia. " Christian says and leads her to the lift.

" What? " She loudly sighs. " I won't let this happen, Christian! We are not done! " The door of the lift closes and Christian is left alone staring at the door.

Then he starts thinking about Anastasia. If Leila was so angry at him she might be even more angry at her. He takes his phone and dials Sawyer's number.

" Sir. "

" I want you not to leave Anastasia's apartment tonight. And don't leave her alone tomorrow. "

" Will do, sir. "

Then Christian hangs up and walks to his bedroom. He puts his playroom jeans away since he didn't have his date with Leila. He takes a shower , puts on his boxers and pajama pants . He gets himself in his bed but he can't sleep, he takes his phone.

" Mmm.. " He hears her answering the phone.

" Are you alright? " He asks.

" Of course, is everything okay? "

" Did I wake you up? " Christian asks.

" That is not important. "

" I am sorry. " Christian says and hangs up. He can't talk with her more, he can't do it.

* * *

The next day Anastasia is supposed to meet Christian to discuss the dinner with Christian's parents.

She walks in the great room of his Escala apartment but it is empty.

" Mr. Grey will be here in a minute. " Taylor says and walks away, leaving Anastasia alone in the room. She checks if she looks alright. She decided to try wearing something beautiful, something that would make her feel like a woman again. She looks natural but sexy.

She looks at another direction and she notices him. He is at the door, wearing black suit with a grey tie.

" Anastasia... " He says still not taking his eyes off of her.

" Christian. "

" We will have a dinner here. " He says as he walks to the table where the dinner is served.

" It looks very nice. " She says as they sit down.

" So you had a manicure. " He says as they eat.

" And a new haircut! " Anastasia laughs.

" Yeah, did you meet anyone at the salon? " He asks.

" Like what? "

" Did you talk to someone there? " Christian asks again, now his tone deeper.

" Wasn't I allowed? " Anastasia asks afraid of the chance she did something wrong.

" Who did you talk to ? "

" There was some girl next to me. She asked me what I was getting ready for and then we just started talking, you know. " She tries to explain .

" What did you tell her? "

" Well, I told her I had a date with my boyfriend's parents. Since I don't like to make up stories, I only didn't mention my fake boyfriend for some dates with his parents. "

" Did you notice me? " He looks angry, and it makes Anastasia scared.

" No, I know I can't tell anyone. Is anything wrong? "

" That girl was my .. See, I need to tell you something. " Christian says as he runs his hand through his hair as he thinks how to tell her this. " The reason I needed someone like you is that I really have never had a girlfriend. I have never wanted a girlfriend. "

" Oh... " Anastasia makes out a quiet sound.

" But what I do is.. Is a different kind of relationship between a man and a woman. It is a dominant and a submissive relationship. And the girl you met, she was my current submissive. " _**Dominant? Submissive? What am I getting into? **_

" She seemed nice. " Anastasia manages to say something.

" She is not. Women like her only like this because I like to buy them expensive things, clothes. But after the contract ends , they want more. They want a real relationship, and I don't agree. I've told them I don't want a girlfriend. And Leila, well, she heard someone mention me there and now she thinks that you are my girlfriend. "

" But I am not. " _And never will. Don't even try to picture it, Grey. _

" Yes, but she thinks you are. And I want you to tell me if you see her again. I dumped her. And she said it is not the end. I want you to be careful, whatever you do. "

" Thank you for telling me it, Christian. But I am sure Sawyer will take care of my safety, if anything happens. " Anastasaia says, smiling at Christian. She tries to look as nice, as smart, as good as she can be.

" Still, Anastasia. I don't want anything bad happen to you or the baby. " He says and takes another bite of his food.

" Me neither, Christian, I promise I will do the best I can. " As she says it, she places her hand on his and gives it a squeeze. As Christian feels her soft palm on his hand, he freezes. He doesn't know what to do. He wants to take her hand away, to tell her to never touch him again. But it feels natural, he is shocked but he doesn't want her to take her hand away.

But she does. She blushes as she starts to realise she probably just crossed some line. She just wanted to be friendly, nice.

" That's good. " _What did you just do to_ me? He stares at her as she finishes her meal. She really looks better now. Her skin is glowing, her hair is shining. She is wearing a pale blue dress that fits her perfectly . _ Stop, Grey. There is no way. No fucking way. _

" So, tomorrow we are going to your parents' ? " Anastasia breaks the silence.

" Yes, I want you to be dressed something like you are today, I am going to collect you at five. "

" Okay. " Anastasia nods. " So, shall I know something else? "

" I will send you an email this evening. Are you finished? "

" Yes. " Anastasia stands up, followed by Christian. " Thank you for the dinner. " She says as they walk to the lift.

" Thank you for coming. " Christian awkwardly says as they stand at the lift.

" So, till tomorrow. " Anastasia says and presses the button . In a few seconds the door of the lift opens.

" Remeber about the email! " Christian says, smiling.

" Then till later, in a virtual world. " Anastasia laughs and waves him goodbye before the lift takes her downstairs.

* * *

Anastasia is having a shower when she hears her doorbell ring.

" Shit ! " She exclaims as she gets out of the shower and wraps a towel around her naked body.

" One minute! " She yells loudly so the unexpected guest can hear her.

She quickly walks out of the bathroom, out of the bedroom and then to the door. She glances at who it is and she is shocked.

**_What?_**

She opens the door letting Christian Grey in. They look at each other before Christian walks in.

" I wanted to send you an email but I can't tell you so personal information over email, I just couldn't. I need to tell you this in person. I need to tell you about my fucked up life in person. "

" Come in. " Anastasia says and leads him to the great room. " Sit down, I will change, okay? " She asks as he is sitting on her couch.

" Whatever you need. " He murmurs and Anastasia leaves him and goes to her bedroom. He watches her walk to her bedroom. She steps in, not closing the door.

And then her towel falls on the floor.

_ Fuck,fuck,fuck. Not now, fuck._ _Think about something disgusting, think about anything but her._ He tries to stop his erection but then Anastasia leans over the bed and takes a white shirt. He thanks God when he looks normal in his pants again, he hadn't expected this. She walks back in some shorts and the shirt. He looks at her but all he can think of is that under the clothes is one perfect body, her perfect body.

" You want to drink something? " He is distracted from his thoughts when Anastasia is standing between the kitchen and the living room,looking at him.

He is drunk already. He doesn't drink but the fact he had to tell Anastasia everything, the fact made him get drunk to get the courage.

" No. " He says and glances at her one more time. She walks to the couch and sits down next to him.

" So.. " Anastasia sighs and he gets the message.

" I was only four. " He starts. " I was only four when she died. The crack whore. My mother. " Anastasia doesn't understand everything yet but she doesn't like it, he looks so sad , but so true.

" She was dead for a few days before anyone found her. Found us. And then I can't remember anything. Until they adopted me. Grace, my mother , she is a doctor. She is a fantastic woman. She is sweet, caring, she is wonderful. And she is the reason I need you. She wants to see me with someone, she wants a grandchild. " As Christian tells her everything, she just listens to him and clings onto every his word.

" Carrick is my dad. He is a very good man, too. He loves us, he is an amazing dad. And I also have a brother and a sister. Elliot is my brother, he is very attractive, he is handsome, funny. He always cheers the family up with his jokes and stories. And then comes Mia - my sister. Beautiful, intelligent, smart. She is our little sister, she is at your age. I love my family. "

" Your life is not so fucked up. " Anastasia says as he takes a pause.

" Oh, Ana, you haven't heard a half of my life. You know what happened when I was fifteen? I was a bad teenager, it was very hard to deal with me. I had a drinking problem, I was fighting. Until I met a woman. She was older than me, married. And she introduced me to this life. I don't know why I am telling you this, you are the only one I want to tell this. I want you to know what kind of person I am. I want you to know me. So, and then we started having sex. But not normal sex. I was her submissive. But then her husband caught us and well, I went to Harward. But I dropped out. Elena, I had to call her Mrs. Lincoln then, lent me one hundred thousand dollars. That is how I started. I started my empire. And then I became a Dominant. "

While Christian tells her this, Anastasia keeps still though in her head there are so many thoughts. She feels sorry for him, she understands him, then che can't understand him. Lost in her thoughts, she pops out the question she had wanted to ask.

" Why? "

" Why what? "

" Why dominant and submissive? "

" I don't want to be touched, Anastasia. I want to have control over everything. I had a rough past and it is visible, it is visible on my body. " He suddenly starts to open his shirt. Anastasia watches him as she sees a tear fall down his cheek.

" See? " He takes off his jacket and shirt and points to his scars. " This is my past. And I don't want anyone touch my past. That's why. You are so young, so innocent , you must think I am a fucked up man. And you know, Anastasia, you are right. I am. "

" You are not fucked up. " Anastasia says after a little moment of silence. She stares at his naked chest and looks at the burnt scars. " You are real, Christian. This is not your fault. You are the sweetest person I have ever met. " She says and it makes Christian laugh.

" I am not , Anastasia! " He stands up. " I am a monster! I like to fuck my subs until they are too tired to breathe just because they look like the crack whore! I like to hit them, to spank them. I am going to fuck your future by making you carry my baby and then raise him, I don't have any friends, I am a bad person. " He says and walks to the huge window so she doesn't see the tears in his eyes.

Anastasia stands up and follows him, placing her hand on his arm.

" You are not a monster, Christian. I read about you. You raise so much money for charities, you haven't fucked my future, you saved my father's future. You have taken care about me, and I am your friend, I want to be your friend . Christian, I think you think too bad about yourself. You are a strong man, you are so young but you have achieved so much, you love your family, you are an amazing man. " Anastasia says and looks into his eyes. Deep into his eyes, as if she was looking into his soul.

" I am glad you are going to be the mother of my child. " He says and walks back to the couch where his shirt is. He sits down and searches for his car keys in his pocket.

" Are you going to drive by yourself? " Anastasia asks as he takes out the keys.

" Of course. It is late, you need to sleep . "

" Christian, I can't let you drive , no. " She says and walks to her bedroom. In a minute she is back wearing jeans and she has put on a jacket over her shirt.

" I will drive you home. " She says and walks to the door of her apartment. She takes the car keys and opens the door, waiting for Christian to get out. They walk to the lift and get downstairs. " Anastasia, it is not safe. " He murmurs but gets in the car he has given her.

" Christian, I will be alright. Not tell me if I drive somewhere wrong. I don't remember the way completely. " She says and turns on the engine.

Christian watches her while she drives. He can't stop staring at her, she is such a strong woman.

" Will you tell me your story? " He asks as they stop at the red light.

" What story? " Anastasia looks at him for a second.

" Your story of life. "

" You don't want to hear it. " Anastasia laughs.

" I want to . Please. "

" My mother Carla is a wonderful woman. She is beautiful, but she kinda always fell in love with wrong guys. My birth father left me, then she married Ray. They spent together such a long time but they started fighting. My mom started seeing other men and I just moved to Ray's place, I spent my teenager years with him. Mom met Bob, and they got married and now they live in Georgia. I was in university, I studied English literature. I had a wonderful friend, Kate. But then I .. I couldn't pay for it anymore, I couldn't afford it. And then was the accident, I had to move to Seattle, leave my old friends. There was one boy who was crazy about me, Jose, but I always wanted us to be just friends. But I haven't had the want and strenght to face my friends since I left them. I feel so bad for it. And my life was so boring, so miserable until I met you. And my life has changed for good since I met you which was few days ago. " Anastasia says and pulls the car in a free car space.

" My life , too. " Christian says as they have stopped. " Has changed for good. " He adds and leans over Anastasia and kisses her cheek. " I have heard that's a polite thing to do. Thank you. " He says and gets out of the car.

* * *

Anastasia is lying in her bed when her phone beeps.

_I don't think I will be able to sleep until I know you are okay. Christian._

She smiles as she reads the message.

_I am okay. Sweet dreams. Ana._


	4. Chapter 4

I hope you will like the update! Sorry, but there is going to be some drama but then... there'll be many sweet moments between Ana and Christian. :)))

* * *

Anastasia checks herself in the mirror for the final time - she is wearing a green dress, the silk dress ends just about her knees. She takes her matching green purse and walks to the door in her high heeled shoes.

After two minutes she is opening the door of Christian Grey's car .

" Sorry, didn't see you.. " He murmurs as she gets in the passenger seat.

" Hi. "

" Hi. " He finally responds with a smile.

" I still have a few questions. " Anastasia says as he starts up the car.

" Go on. " Christian casually says , looking at the road.

" We are going to act a couple... "

" That's not a question. "

" Sorry, I just wanted to know how you are going to present me, I am not the girlfriend everyone would like to meet.. " He looks at her for a second as she says it.

" Everyone will love you. You will be my pregnant girlfriend I love and adore. That's what a good boyfriend is supposed to do , and you will have to act like a loving girlfriend. " Christian says.

" I don't think we should tell everyone I am pregnant. " Anastasia says as she places her hand on her flat belly.

" Why? " He laughs.

" Because usually people wait until the third month until they tell someone. " Anastasia explains.

" We are going to tell them tonight, Anastasia. It will cheer my parents up. "

" But Christian, I am sorry, but you are wrong. Let's wait at least one month. What if something happens? " Anastasia still protests.

" Nothing will happen. End of discussion, we have arrived. " Christian pulls his car in the driveway.

" Wait, are we acting like a real couple? " Anastasia asks before they get out.

" Of course. "

" Will we, umm, kiss? "

" Probably. " He says and looks at her . Anastasia's cheeks turn red as they mention kissing.

" Oh.. " She sighs. " I hope we have chemistry! " She laughs to hide her real emotions.

They get out of the car and Christian walks to her side and takes her hand.

" Let's try. " He suddenly says and stops. She looks up at him and he lowers his head and slowly closes the distance between their lips. Their lips are just about to touch when someone yells Christian's name.

" Christian! " A young girl, about Anastasia's age, yells and Christian and Ana pulls away. They are still looking at each other, wishing no one had interrupted them.

" Mia! " Christian says and walks up to the girl, and they hug. Anastasia stands there behind Christian, watching them.

**_Oh God, we were so close... We almost kissed. It was so, so sweet..._**

" And who is this lady? " Mia looks at Anastasia and wraps her in a hug, too.

" Mia, this is my girlfriend, Anastasia. Anastasia, this is Mia, my sister. " Christian says and wraps his arm around Anastasia.

" Call me Ana! " She laughs.

" You should come in. Mom already has the dinner ready. " Mia says and leads them in the house.

" Christian! " An older lady says as they get in the house. She hugs Christian and kisses both his cheeks.

" Mom, this is Anastasia Steele, my girlfriend. " Christian proudly says and tightens his grip around Anastasia.

" Anastasia, how nice to finally see my son bring a girl home! " Grace says and shakes Anastasia's hand.

" It is nice to meet you, Mrs. Grey. "

" Oh, honey, call me Grace! Carrick, you have to see this wonderful miracle! " The woman yells and very soon they are accompanied by Christian's dad.

" Son. " He gives Christian a hug then turns to Ana.

" Dad, I would like you to meet Anastasia. " Christian says and Ana is hugged by Christian's dad.

" Oh, such a beautiful young lady, son. " Carrick says and Anastasia has to blush again.

" I think they must be hungry,dear. Let's go to the dining room. " Grace says and they follow her to a large room with a table full of food. There already are sitting two people.

" Bro! " The man stands up and gives Christian a hug. **_Oh, everyone's so sweet. Hugs, kisses... Almost kisses. _**

" Wow, a good catch, Christian. " He says ,takes Anastasia's hand and kisses it.

" I am glad you like my girlfriend. " Christian says and Elliot releases Ana.

" Looks like you are jealous. "

" Of you? Never, Elliot. " Christian laughs and sits down with Anastasia at the table. Very soon everyone's is seated at the table and the little family dinner is starting.

" So, Ana, Christian, how did you two meet? " Carrick asks as he fills wine in everyone's glasses.

_ Fuck. I hope she is a good_ _actress. _

" Well, Anastasia crashed into me. " Christian says. " Nothing serious, just the back of my car had a little damage. And then I took her to the centre and.. "

" And so everything started. " Anastasia finishes Christian's sentence. They look at each other and Christian takes out his hand and places it on Anastasia's .

" Oh, that is so sweet. " Mia says.

Everone starts eating. And drinking.

" I will drink your glass, don't worry. " Christian whispers in Ana's ear.

" I thought you want them to know.. " She quietly says back.

" I think they are happy enough they have met you. " Christian says and takes a sip from Anastasia's glass.

* * *

" Till next week! " Grace yells as Anastasia and Christian walk to his car, hand in hand.

" Bye! " They yell for the final time before Christian opens the door for Ana, then gets in the car ,too.

" I think it went pretty well. " Anastasia says as Christian starts to drive.

" Pretty well? They already love you! " Christian says, and that makes Anastasia smile.

" You didn't tell them I was pregnant. "

" Because you were right. " He glances at her for a second, then looks back at the road.

" I liked your family. "

" They liked you , too. " Christian gives her a smile , then gets his attention back to the road.

* * *

" Mmm.. " Anastasia stirs as she relises she had fallen asleep. And now she is in Christian's arms. In his private lift.

" You had fallen asleep so I thought I should take you to my place. " He says as he is still holding her in his arms. The door opens and he walks directly to his bedroom.

" Oh, you didn't have to do that, Christian. " Anastasia says as he finally puts her on his bed.

" I am sorry but you looked too nice to wake you up. " He makes her laugh. **_Me - cute?_**

" I don't have any clothes here, Christian. " Anastasia says and takes off her shoes that had started to hurt.

" You can choose anything from my wardrobe. And there is the shower. " He says and points to the door from his room. " I will leave for twenty minutes,okay? Feel yourself as home. "

Anastasia stands up as he leaves, she walks to his huge closet and takes a t-shirt and clean boxer briefs. She walks to the bathroom and undresses herself from her dress. She takes a quick shower, then she finds a towel and dries herself in it. She puts on the boxer briefs and the t-shirt she had taken from Christian. She takes Christian's toothbrush and hopes he won't mind she used it. She looks at herself in the mirror and gets out of the bathroom. Christian is still not in the bedroom.

Anastasia walks out of his room and walks to the kitchen area. She finds a mug and the water heater. As she waits for the water to heat up, she is disturbed by Christian.

" Wanna some tea? " He asks as he walks to her.

" Yeah, my evening ritual. " Anastasia responds.

" I think I have teas over here. " Christian opens a drawer and he was right. It is full of tea.

" Don't you know? " Anastasia asks.

" No, I have a housekeeper. All I do is heat up the food Mrs. Jones has made for me. " He laughs.

" Oh, then let's check if you have peppermint tea. " Anastasia leans over the drawer and searches for her tea.

" Found it! " She exclaims as she takes the bag of tea and places it in the mug.

" Wanna go to the bed? " He asks as Anastasia has filled the mug.

" Sure.. " Anastasia says and follows him to his bedroom. " You know , I bet you have a guest room where I can sleep in.. " Anastasia says as they enter his room.

" I want you to sleep with me. "

" Oh.. " **_Oh, why? Why would someone like you want to sleep with me? _**

" Of course, if you mind you can sleep in my guest room.. " Christian says, a bit disappointed.

" I would love to stay here. " She says and walks to his bed, placing her mug on the nightstand.

" I will take a quick shower. " Christian says and leaves Anastasia with her tea, in his bed.

**_What is going to happen? Why did he ask me to stay with him? Why is he so nice? Why did he almost kiss me? Oh my, why do I keep thinking about him?_**She thinks about him for another ten minutes until he is out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist, revealing his chest.

Anastasia remembers what he had told her about his past, she remembers about the scars. She looks at him but all she can see is his muscles, his strong chest. He walks out of his walk-in closet in pajama pants and a t-shirt.

" How was your tea? " Christian asks as he climbs in the bed.

" Good, you have such a good tea collection. "

" I don't drink tea, actually. " Christian says. " But I am glad there is someone who likes tea. "

" I do like tea. " Anastasia laughs.

" I do like you. " The words pop out of Christian's mouth before he can even think.

" Christian, look at me , I am just a poor, not fully educated girl, why would you like me. " She says and looks somewhere else, there are tears in her eyes because it is not possible someone like him would like someone like her.

" When I look at you, I see a strong woman who loves her family, who is beautiful, true. I have never met a woman like you, Anastasia. " He says and caresses her face with his hand.

He moves his head closer to hers, he wants to kiss her so badly. Just as their lips are about to touch, Anastasia speaks.

" Christian, we can't, we have our contract, we have ou- " He cuts her off by kissing her. And she responds his kiss, she lets her tongue dance with his, she lets him kiss her the sweetest way he has ever kissed a girl.

" I am happy you didn't let me finish the sentence. " Anastasia says as they pull for air.

" Me , too. " He says and gives her one more tender kiss.

" Let's go to sleep. " He says and turns out the lights.

" Goodnight. " Anastasia says as she closes her eyes and tries to sleep.

" Goodnight. " Christian says and tries to sleep,too.

" Can I hold you? "

" I am glad you asked. " Anastasia smiles and lets him wrap his arms around her.

And that's how they fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Oh,I am sorry my updates take so long. It is no longer school holiday! :(

But I have so much to tell you - don't worry about this chapter. Because after the next chapter there will be one virgin less on this planet ;)

And I will really try to update my stories at least once a week! :))

And by the way - I just had two interesting plot ideas. You will be able to read and follow these two stories sometime soon!

_Anastasia is a bad girl, she lies, she cheats. Her friends have a plan how to get so much money they can live all their lives with it. Anastasia marries Christian Grey in Las Vegas ( to do it she makes him so drunk he doesn't even know where he is ) , and spends the night with him. Then she is supposed to lie to him , telling him she is pregnant so he doesn't break up with her instantly . And then they have to get a divorce when Christian signs a contract that makes him even richer. Everything is perfect about their plan._

_If only Anastasia didn't fall in love with Christian._

_And if only she really didn't get pregnant._

And the other one I definitely will want to write:

_Anastasia Grey is a single parent of a little girl. She has her own business, she looks amazing for being thirty, everything is good even without a man. But then one day she needs to meet her daughter's teacher and some boy's dad that her daughter has bullied. And the billionare Christian Grey ,whose son her daughter maybe hates, turns her world around._

__I just wanted to share those ideas with you! Thank you for reading my stories!

* * *

Christian looks at her, he is amazed by how peaceful she looks in sleep. He watches as she moves, she is waking up.

" Good morning. " He says as she opens her eyes.

" Good morning you too. "

" How did you sleep? " Christian asks as he wraps his arms around Ana and helds her closely.

" Wonderful. And you? " She says, giggling, as Christian moves her closer to his body .

" Surprisingly good. " He says and leaves soft kisses on her head.

" Were you afraid you wouldn't sleep good with me? " Anastsia laughs and turns her face so she is facing him.

" No, but it was a first for me. I 've never slept in one bed with a woman before. "

" You never slept with your submissives? " Anastasia asks, a bit shocked.

" Not even once. You have to know, they were always used just for sex. I never wanted to have anything else with them. " Christian says and gives Anastasia a kiss.

" A first for me , too. " Anastasia says as they break the kiss.

" Let's have a breakfast? " Christian asks and Anastasia nods.

" I would love to. "

They get out of the bed and Christian leads her out of the room, taking her hand.

" Good morning, Mr. Grey. And.. " Gail is standing in the kitchen , blushing since she doesn't know Anastasia.

" Anastasia Steele. "

" And Miss Steele. What would you like for breakfast? " She asks as Christian and Anastasia sit down.

**_What I would like for breakfast? Like, anything? No, this is kinda strange._**

" Anything you have would be great. " She says.

" Omelette with orange juice will be good, the same for Anastasia. " Christian says and Gail starts making the breakfast.

" You have everything very nice here. " Anastasia says as she looks around.

" Thank you. So, what are your plans for today? " Christian asks as they wait for their breakfast to be ready.

" I need to visit my dad at the hospital. "

" Oh, and for the evening? " Christian asks. _I am crazy. Fucking crazy. But I know that after I meet Flynn, I want to see you again. I need to see you again._

" I don't have any plans. " Anastasia says, hoping it is what she thinks it could be. **_Ask me out, ask me out. I just want to see you. _**

" How about I take you at seven and we go out for a dinner? " **_Yes! He is really asking me out. And he likes me. And it is impossible._**

" It sounds wonderful, Christian. " Anastasia says. Gail places their plates on the table and leaves them alone again.

" Thank you. "

" For what? " Anastasia curiously asks.

" For agreeing. "

" Thank you for asking. " Anastasia laughs and takes a bite of her food.

**_This is going to be a wonderful day._**

* * *

" See you later! " Christian says as he drops Anastasia out at her apartment.

" Till later! " Anastasia yells as she walks to the entrance. Christian watches her get in and then drives to his psychologist's office. In ten minutes he pulls in Dr. Flynn's driveway. He gets out and walks in the building.

" Christian! " Dr. Flynn meets him in the coridor.

" John. " Christian comes up to him and shakes his hand. They walk to his office and sit down, as usually.

" So, is there anything you would like to tell me? " Flynn asks and Christian starts telling him everything. About how he met Anastasia, about their contract, the last night, everything.

" So you like her. " Flynn says.

" I think so. I never felt something like that for my submissives , she is somehow so genuine, so innocent that she makes me like her. "

" Do you consider having her as your girlfriend? "

" I don't know, I am taking her on a date tonight, so probably. I know this is crazy but there is something about her. " Christian says.

" Wow, this is really good Christian. You have really progressed this week. You are ready to start a relationship, you didn't even think about it before. And how do you feel about the baby? " Flynn asks, and that makes Christian start really thinking. It's like, his brain turns on only now.

" The baby.. Fuck. " Christian says as he realizes Anastasia's pregnant. He had forgotten about it as he was only thinking about her. He can't raise a baby. He can't have a baby. Like, really have. He is not ready for babies.

" How do you feel about this child? "

" I don't want to have children yet. I don't know her! God, I have met her like a few times. " He runs his hands through his hair as he starts worrying. What is everything fails? What if he fails?

" Christian, now tell me. Do you think you could handle a relationship with Anastasia with her pregnancy? "

" Of course I can't! " He raises his voice. _Fuck! She is so beautiful, so true, so innocent. But the baby. That's not how I had planned everything ._

" Christian, I don't want to sound like not wanting you to do this but.. You should only start something more with Anastasia when you are ready to have children. Think about her, she will be heartbroken if you leave her when the baby is born. And everything that affects her, will affect your child. "

" I get it.. " Christian sighs, not knowing what to do. Follow his feelings for her or think logical.

* * *

It is already after seven and Anastasia is sitting in the living room, watching TV. She has washed her hair and made it in beautiful waves, she is wearing a black dress that makes her feel sexy and hot. She looks like she has never looked before, she wants to impress him.

But he doesn't call.

**_Christian, why don't you call? Maybe something's happened? Maybe I should call him? No, wait._**

She waits another forty minutes and she starts getting tired from this. And angry.

She finally takes her phone and dials Christian's number. He is not answering, and Ana gets really worried.

She calls him a few more times but nothing.

Then her phone makes the sound when a new email is received.

_**To:** Anastasia Steele_

_**From:** Christian Grey_

_**Date: **Sun,April 13,2012,7:54 p.m._

_**Subject:** It will be better_

_I am sorry but I think we should stay like this. As we started. Nothing more. I will take you next sunday to the dinner at my parent's ._

_Don't reply._

**_Why the one time I really feel something for a man, he has to be like this? Why did he tell me he liked me? Why did he make me stay with him yesterday? Why did he kiss me?_**

She breaks down on the floor. He make up is ruined, she throws her shoes away and takes a pillow which she hugs and cries in.

* * *

The next week seems like months for Anastasia. She visits Ray everyday, she watches TV, reads books, takes walks. She cries. She thinks of him.

She is walking by a children's playground. She sits down on one of the benches and watches the kids.

She sees a father playing with his daughter, he throws her in air, then catches her. They laugh, she wonders if Christian will ever do it with their child. Will he ever see him or her besides when his parents are around. She places her hands on her stomach as she thinks of the baby. Suddenly,she is distracted by a familiar voice.

" Anastasia? " The girl asks and Anastasia looks at the source of sound. **_ Kate?_**

" Wow, Kate! " She says, still shocked to see her old friend.

" Anastasia! Is there anyone yours ? " Kate asks and points to the playground.

" Oh no! " Ana laughs.

" Oh, just expecting? "

" Expecting what? " Anastasia asks.

" I'm sorry, you just had your hands on your belly like pregnant women, I thought.. " Kate starts laughing while Anastasia blushes. " Wait, you are! " She still knows Ana better than anyone. " Congratulations! " Kate says as she walks up to Ana and hugs her. " We should totally have a coffee ! "

" Yes, just tell me when you can. " Ana says as they unwrap their arms from each other.

" Oh, I don't know.. How about now? I haven't seen you since you left, I think you have something to tell me. "

" Then let's go! " Anastasia laughs. This is what she needs. Someone who makes her think not about Christian. She needs her friend.

They walk to a cafe and order two lattes and a cheesecake.

" So, do I know the lucky guy? " Kate asks as they are sitting and drinking their coffies.

" I don't think so, no! "

" He must be very lucky to have you, you are amazing woman, Anastasia. " Kate says and it makes Anastasia almost cry. **_He is just so lucky..._**

" He is, thank you. Better tell me how are you? "

" Oh, I am actually pretty nervous. I am going to meet my boyfriend's parents for the first time tomorrow. " Kate says.

" Kate, you will enchant anyone with your charms. "

" I hope so, I hope I won't make a fool of myself. " Kate laughs.

" How can you even think that? "

They spend another two hours laughing and chatting, talking about the old times and old friends.

" You have my number, call me, Steele! " Kate says as Anastasia gets in her car that Sawyer drives.

" Where to? " Sawyer asks as Anastasia is in.

" Home, Sawyer. Thank you. "

* * *

And tomorrow has come.

" Hello. " Anastasia says as she gets in Christian's car.

" Hello. " He says and starts the car, only looking at the road.

Anastasia looks out of the window, letting a tear fall down her cheeks. She can't look at him, now they are not even talking. She wipes the tear away not wanting to ruin her face since she has to look perfect because they are meeting Christian's parents again.

" We are here. " He says and gets out. Anastasia is out of the car, too, before he can walk to her side and help her get out.

They walk to the door and Christian makes the doorbell ring.

" Christian , Ana! " Grace opens the door and gives them hugs, just as last time.

" Mom, you look wonderful. " Christian says as he kisses her cheek.

" Oh, son, you better tell this to your beautiful lady. " She says as she gives Ana a hug, too.

" He already tells me everyday. " Anastasia laughs. She hopes she will last without crying this evening.

" He better does! " Grace says. " Let's go to the dining room! Today is a very lucky day for me, both my sons bring ladies! " Grace says, laughing, and leads Ana and Christian to the dining room.

They walk in and there is everyone Ana met last time and a blonde, she only sees her back. Just as the blonds turns her face to her, Anastasia almost faints.

" Kate! " She says, fake smiling. **_Oh, God, what is she doing here?_**

" Ana, do you know each other? " Carrick asks.

" Yes, we studied together. " Anastasia answers.

Elliot and Kate walk to Ana and Christian.

" Kate, this is my brother who you might know , Christian. And his girlfriend Ana who you really know. " Elliot says. Kate and Christian shake hands while Anastasia stands there, not knowing what to do.

" It is nice to see someone finally likes my brother. " Christian teases and everyone laughs.

" Oh,oh, I really don't know what Ana has found in you. " Elliot says.

" You really have this question? " Christian gives everyone another reason to laugh. Even Anastasia laughs. **_Really,what's not to like in you? If only you had really liked me..._**

" Okay, stop fighting guys, the dinner is ready. " Grace says and they all get to the table and sit down. Carrick is filling the glasses just as the last time. Anastasia sees the strange look from Kate as Carrick gets to her glass.

" Don't worry . " Christian whispers in Ana's ear.

" Christian. " Anastasia quietly says. " Kate knows. " She is now whispering in his ear.

" Knows what? "

" About the baby. "

" We will talk about this. " He says , then puts on his smile for his family.

And so another dinner passes, full of talks about Kate now.

" I hope to see you guys again sometime! " Mia yells before they get in Christian's car.

" We will definitely think about this. " Christian says before he opens the door for Ana and then gets in , too.

" I think you need to explain me something. "

" She met me at the park, and I had my hands on my belly... She knows me too well, so.. I am sorry. "

" What else did you tell her? "

" That the guy is lucky to have me. " Anastasia says, laughing. And her laughter turns into tears in a few seconds. Tears she can't hold.

Christian stops the car immediately.

" Ana, I am sorry, it will be just better.. "

" Just drive me home ,please. " Anastasia says and looks out of the window just the way she did when they were driving to his parent's house.


	6. Chapter 6

So, this is it! I just wanted to write some sweet stuff ! :)) Also, you can check out my other stories ( I started the new ideas! ) :))

* * *

_" Ana, hold him. " Christian says and hands Anastasia their sleeping baby. _

_" Christian, look at him, he is so peaceful. " Ana says and he wraps his arms around her and their baby. _

_" I love you two so much. " He says and gives Anastasia a kiss. _

_" I love you too, Mr. Grey. " Anastasia says, and the baby wakes up. _

_" I love you, Mrs. Grey. And the littlest Grey. " Christian says and takes the baby back in his hands, holding him close to his body. _

_Fuck!_ Christian wakes up from his dream or nightmare as he thinks. _No, no , no. Not going to_ happen.

* * *

_" Baby, I think your daughter wants to get into this world. " Anastasia says and places her hands on her belly. _

_" What? Where do we put him? Gail! Take him. Ana's in labour. " Christian yells and gives his son to her. He runs out of the house and starts his car._

_" Fuck , Ana! " He gets out of the car and runs back in the house. He takes Ana in his arms but suddenly the car crashes in the house._

* * *

_" Christian. I lost the baby. You slept on my belly last night. "_

* * *

_" Can I hold him? " He asks and takes the baby in his arms. Christian stands up, and the baby falls on the floor, breaking into pieces._

_Fuck! What was that? Why do I keep getting those dreams, like, every second night?   
_

Christian wipes away the sweat from his forehead. He gets out of his bed and walk to the kitchen, he takes a glass of cold water.

" Fuck.. " He sighs one more time. He needs to see Flynn again.

He decides to work until it is eight a.m. Then he takes a shower and dresses himself to the work.

" Taylor, we are leaving in ten minutes. " He tells Taylor and eats the breakfast Gail has prepared.

He finishes the breakfast and gets to the lift with Taylor. As soon as Christian gets to his office, he calls Flynn.

" Hello. Yes, I need to meet you. When can you be here? Okay, see you then. " he hangs up the phone and concentrates himself to work.

* * *

Anastasia wakes up. It is two weeks since the second date with Christian's parents. Two weeks she has spent crying and crying over him. Because she is in love with him.

But she decides it has to stop. Today.

Because today is her birthday. This will be a big day for her, a very big day. She wants to get out of the house, she wants to find someone, to see someone. She wants to have some romance before she starts showing and no one finds her attractive.

She walks to her closet and finds a beautiful red dress that will show every curve of her body. She finds matching accessories and smiles at herself as she imagines her look for tonight.

She finds some casual clothes then and dresses herself to go out for a walk. She needs some products, too. She makes a list and calls Sawyer to tell that she is going to go out.

" Happy birthday, Steele. " She says to herself since no one tells her that, and walks to the bathroom to take her morning shower.

* * *

" Christian, when did these dreams start? "

" The night after I left Anastasia. " Christian tells Flynn.

" And the dreams all include babies? " Flynn asks.

" Yes, the oldest is son. And I think we are about to have a daughter. "

" Are you together with Anastasia? "

" Yes. I love her and we are married. "

" Christian, it is normal to be scared of having a child. "

" I am not going to have a child! Anastasia will have this child, not me! I will have him when I need him! " Christian raises his voice.

" Christian, this is your child, too. If you have decided not to help Anastasia raise him, it will still be your child. You care about this child, Christian, admit it. "

" I just want him or her to be healthy. "

" And Anastasia? You said you loved her and you were married in your dream. "

" It doesn't mean a thing. "

" It does, you care about her , too. Christian, do you still like her? " _Do I ? Of course I do. More and more every day. _

" Yes. " Christian sighs.

" What's your relationship with her right now? " Flynn asks.

" We haven't talked since the dinner with my parents. "

" I think you should make friendship with her. So you will be able to be sure everything is okay with her and the baby. " _ His suggestion is not that bad. I can do it. It will be better for her. And for me. I need to see her, I want to see her. At least as friends. _

As soon as Flynn leaves, Christian's phone starts ringing.

" Mia. " He says as he answers the phone.

" Christian! Can you tell Ana happy birthday from me? Kate told me about Ana's birthday today and that she couldn't reach her on phone, so I thought you could tell her it. " _ Birthday?_

" Yeah, sure.. I can't talk to you right now, say hi to mom and dad. " Christian says and hangs up. He immediately calls Taylor to get ready to go. He needs to go to Anastasia's .

* * *

It is the evening and Anastasia is being driven to a bar.

She walks in, and every man's eyes are on her. She sits down by the bar and orders a non-alcoholic cocktail. She looks around but someone disturbs her.

" Hello. " A man about twenty-five sits down next to her.

" Hi. " She shyly says and takes her cocktail.

" You look very beautiful, couldn't take my eyes off of you. " The man says and it makes Anastasia blush.

" Thank you. "

" Dave. " He says.

" Anastasia. " Ana responds and gives him a smile.

" What do you do, Anastasia? "

" Oh, at the moment nothing. I want to be in publishing business. " **_  
_**

" You like literature? " He asks and gives her a smirk.

" Very much. " She laughs. " And you? "

They talk like that for about an hour until Ana realises it is about the time she needs to be home. **_You can do it, you are ready for it._**

" We can go to my place. "

" I think it's a good idea. " Dave says and pays for the drinks. They get out of the bar and get in Anastasia's car that is waiting in the front of bar.

Dave's hand gets up and down Anastasia's leg, and Anastasia starts to get scared. He keeps whispering in her ear how much he wants her.

" We have arrived, miss. " Sawyer says and stops the car.

Dave and Anastasia get out and walk in the apartment.

_**I want to do it. I can do it. No one will like you, Ana . No one will like a single mother, no one will like a pregnant woman. Do it while you can.**_

" There. " She says and leads him to the lift. She presses her floor, and , since the lift is empty, Dave starts placing kisses on her neckline.

" Dave, I think we should slow down.. " Ana says as another wave of being afraid comes to her.

" Honey, I have been wanting to do this since I saw you. " He says and places his hands on Anastasia's back.

**_No, I can't. I can't get him out of my head, I can't do it with Dave._**

" Dave, stop please . " She says as the door of the lift opens.

But he doesn't. He drags her out of the lift and continues to kiss her.

" Dave, please,let me go! " She raises her voice as he helds her even closer to his body.

" You are so hot. " He says and it is enough for Anastasia. She knows Sawyer will be there very soon, he has to.

" Dave, stop! " She yells and suddenly Dave is pushed away from her.

" You stupid idiot! " Christian says and pushes him on the ground.

" Oh God, Christian Grey.. " He sighs as he realises that the person that just punched him in the face is the same businessman Christian Grey.

" Christian, stop please. " She says and places her hands on his shoulders. " He is not worth it. "

" He is not worth it? He wanted to push you into this! You don't need stress, you are fucking pregnant! We will talk about this, Anastasia. "

" Please, I didn't know she was pregnant, she invited me , I am sorry. " Dave is standing now and he is really sorry.

" Make me never see you again. " Christian says and takes Anastasia's hand, they walk to her apartment. She unlocks the door and they walk in.

" I am sorry, Christian, I just needed something.. " Anastasia says, tears rolling down her face.

" You needed something? What did you need - to get raped on your birthday? " He yells at her.

" How did you know about my birthday? "

" Kate had told my sister who asked me to wish you the best on your birthday. I ' ve been here for almost an hour, and what I get - you with some man! " Christian keeps yelling , and it frightens Anastasia.

" Christian, I am sorry, I just wanted to be kissed, I wanted to feel liked.. " He looks at her for a second then walks up to her and cups her face in his hands.

" You wanted to be kissed? Here. " He says and kisses her, he is so angry but their kiss is so passionate, so full of need.

_ Stop, Christian. You can't , you.._

They kiss and she wraps her arms around his neck while he holds her as close as he can to his body.

They pull away as they need air, they look each other in the eyes.

" Christian, I am so sorry.. I am going to get fat and ugly.. And no one will like me. No one will love me. I don't want to give birth still being a virgin. "

" Are you a virgin? " He asks, shocked.

" I am so sorry, I will understand if you leave. " She says , another tear escaping her eyes.

" Being the one you give your virginity to would be such an honour , Anastasia. " He says and kisses her again. He has lost the game. His feelings towards Anastasia have won over.

" Make love to me then. "

" Anastasia.. " Christian sighs and walks away from her.

" Don't go, please. " Anastasia says and follows him, taking his hand.

" Ana, I don't know if I can do it. What if I suck as a father? What if I suck as your boyfriend? "

" Try, please. I believe in you. " And with that he turns back to Anastasia and takes her in his arms.

" I want you clean from that man. " He says and walks to her bathroom, unzipping her dress on the way. He puts her back on the ground and takes off her dress from her body. Anastasia steps out of her shoes while Christian unhooks and takes off her bra.

" Will you join me? " She asks , giving Christian a shy smile as she starts feeling self conscious since she is almost naked.

" Do you want me to? "

Anastasia nods and it doesn't take a second until Christian is unbuttoning his shirt and getting himself undressed. Anastasia pulls down her panties and steps in the shower, waiting for Christian to accompany her. He gets in ,too ,and starts the shower. The water is warm and Anastasia takes a sponge and gives it to Christian.

" He touched my back. And he kissed my neck. " Christian washes the body parts Anastasia mentioned and places soft kisses there.

" No more. " He says as he kisses her neck, washing her front. She turns back so she is facing him and gives him a kiss on his lips.

" I want to do it. " Anastasia says and Christian turns off the shower immediately. He takes a towel and dries Ana first, then himself. He takes another towel for her hair and helps her dry it , too.

As they are both clean and fresh he takes Anastasia's hand and leads her back to her bedroom.

They are both standing at the edge of her bed, looking into each other's eyes, Christian takes off Anastasia's towel that was wrapped around her. She looks down at her body, still too shy, too afraid if he doesn't like her looks. He places his arms on her waist and lays her on the bed.

He gives her a kiss on her lips, then he starts kissing her neck, her breasts.

" Christian.. " Anastasia moans as he starts sucking on her left nipple. He kisses each inch of her breasts and then starts placing his kisses down on her belly,then even lower. He kisses her thighs, then he slowly goes back and kisses her lips while his hand makes its way to her clitoris.

" You are so wet, Ana.. " He says and pushes a finger inside of her, making her moan louder.

" Christian, so good.. " She says as he continues and kisses her lips , his tongue dancing with hers.

" I want you so much, Ana.. " He says and takes off his towel which lets his erection push into Ana's belly.

" I want you ,too. " He takes out his finger and posesses himself at her entrance.

" Sure? "

" Yes. " Ana nods and lets Christian slowly slide in her.

" Ohh. " She groans as he starts moving.

" Did I hurt you? " He suddenly stops.

" No, don't stop. " Ana says and he continues the slow rhytm.

" Ana, you feel so good, so tight. " He says and cups her breasts with his hands while his mouth is kissing hers.

" Christian, I think I'll .."

" Let go, baby, come for me. " He says as he starts moving faster, feeling himself closer to coming, too.

" Christian! " She screams his name as she lets it go.

" Ana, oh God.. " He says as he finds his release. " That was so good. How do you feel? "

" Amazing. " She says and turns her face to Christian. " Thank you. "

" Thank you. " He says and takes her hand, kissing her knuckles. " Thank you for still wanting me, thank you for helping me , thank you for liking me even though I am what I am. "

" Thank you for saving my dad. Thank you for making me have a good life, thank you for saving me from that guy. " Anastasia says takes his hand in hers.

" Don't , Ana. You have saved my life. I would have never thought I would find a woman I l.. I love. I couldn't acknowledge it, I was so afraid of being a parent but then I had some nightmares about you, our baby. Our second baby. I am still afraid, but I will try. Because you are the most beautiful, the most wonderful, the truest woman I have ever met. "

" Christian.. " Anastasia says with tears in her eyes. " I was so sad, I was so broken when you left me. And what hurt the most was that I started falling for you. And tonight, when you were there for me, when you kissed me.. I don't know how, but I have fallen for you, I love you too. "

Christian kisses Anastasia one more time and places his hands on her belly.

" I will try to be a good father, I promise. Happy birthday, baby. "


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the long time my updates take :( I am very busy :( But I hope you will still like the update even though I have changed the writing style to this. If you don't like, I can continue the old way! :)

A bit drama won't hurt, right? Drama that makes them only stronger together ;)

* * *

Anastasia's POV

One amazing month ( even a bit more ) . The best month of my life. The next morning after my birthday we decided to try to be together. We have been going out for dates, last week he even took me with him to Portland, with his helicopter. He has been so sweet and nice, we have been spending nights together, making love to each other. It has been perfect.

My phone starts ringing, Christian must be here already. I get out of my apartment, knowing Christian must be waiting for me.

" Already on my way. " I say as I answer Christian's call.

" Ana, I am so sorry I think I can't make it now, I am stuck in the office . But I will get there as soon as I can , okay? " Oh, he can't make it.

" I will call Sawyer, no problem, Christian. Will you be late or won't be there at all? "

" I already called him, he is waiting for you baby, I will be late, I am sorry Ana, I will make it up to you I promise. " My sweet Christian, already managed everything for me.

" It is okay, I can't wait to see you. " I say , getting out of the lift, walking to my car.

" Me too, Ana. I will see you soon, now I need to finish some business, okay? "

" Okay. " Sawyer starts driving me to Dr. Greene's office.

That's something I will never be able to take away from him I guess - business. And his past. He hasn't told me much since the night he was drunk, but I know there is more. And he hasn't told me anything about his lifestyle he used to have. He tells me that there is no matter what he did before because he has started a new life, but I want to know.

" Miss, we have arrived. " We get in the building and to Dr. Greene's office.

" Anastasia Steele? " She asks as I get in.

" Yes, Christian should arrive soon too. " I tell her as she sets up everything for my first ultrasound.

" Well, do you want to wait or we can start? " She asks, pointing to the huge chair.

" We can start,I think. " I say sitting down there, rolling up my blouse in excitement. I can't believe I am already eight weeks pregnant, my body has changed a bit but still no morning sickness thanks God.

" It will be a bit cold. " She says before the cold gel gets to my skin. No matter hot or cold, I want to see my little baby. Our little baby. I didn't think I would get so excited over this, I am so young and he still seems distant when we talk about my pregnancy but I already love this little child.

She turns on the monitor and I can something in her eyes that it is not alright.

" You had the procedure eight weeks ago. " She says, looking through some papers which could be something about my health.

" Yes, is something wrong? " I ask,really worried.

" The procedure didn't work. " Oh God, where is Christian? Why isn't he here yet? Tears start to fill my eyes, but the doctor speaks again and it changes everything.

" But you are clearly about four or five weeks pregnant, Anastasia. " Her words have brought life in my eyes again.

" But the test I did after the procedure, it was positive. "

" Tests can be wrong. How have you been feeling lately? "

" I've been doing good, I've noticed my breasts are a bit bigger and I somehow want to eat more I wanted before. " I tell her, still in shock at the news. Four or five weeks, it can be only our first time, my first time. After that we only had sex more than a week later since we decided not to rush anything. It means I am really having his baby, I am really pregnant from him , the feeling is now different knowing Christian really was in the process of making this baby.

We go through other questions and I excuse myself for a minute to call Christian, I need him here.

" Grey Enterprises Holdings, what can I do for you? "

" I need to talk to Christian, tell him it is Anastasia, his girlfriend. " I kinda proudly say.

" I am sorry, Mr. Grey is out for lunch. "

* * *

Christian's POV

I am such a jerk. I told Anastasia lies. I am scared, still scared. I was actually free to go to Dr. Greene's appointment today but I couldn't. What if I see the child and don't like it? I am not ready for a baby. I try to hide it but I can't.

I walk in the clinic and see Anastasia walking to the exit, I rush to her.

" Ana, I am sorry I couldn't make it. " I say but she ignores me.

" Anastasia, please. " I tell her as I try to take her hand.

" Did you have a great lunch? " Shit, she knows.

" Ana, look I am sorry. "

" Sorry you missed your child's first doctor's appointment on purpose? " Okay, I start feeling guilty.

" Ana, it won't happen again. " I open the door for her as we walk out of the clinic. " Can we go to my place and talk about everything there? "

" No we can't. You know how much I suffered today? No! You chose to think of something so you don't have to be there and feel as a father. This was very not manly. "

" Yes, I know! But when I decided you should be pregnant I didn't think I would really have to be there for you. We had our contract , our rules. As you see we haven't been paying notice to our formal relationship. " I say in anger. Shit, she turns to me so she is facing me .

" I guess you will have to make new rules. "

" What do you mean with that? " I ask her now seriously.

" The procedure didn't work then. I am not two months pregnant as I was supposed to be now. "

" Ana, but maybe this is better, that we can wait now until we decide on having kids. It will be easier, really. "

" You don't want a kid now? " She asks me with tears in her eyes. No, I am scared.

" I would like to wait. " I tell her honestly. " Say something, Anastasia. We will change the rules,everything, Ana. "

" Think of the rules you want me to do if I am knocked up by you in the natural way. Can I call you? Can I touch you ? Am I allowed to kiss you? "

_knocked up by you in the natural way_ Oh, shit.. So she is pregnant. But her next words hurt more. Is she laughing at me? About my want of being not touched? That was harsh, she knows that we had forgotten about the contract the past month. It didn't matter, we had each other, why is she now like this?

" I will think about them. " I say angrily and start walking to my car. Right now, I am very disappointed in her .

" Christian! " She yells after me but I keep going, it hurt.

* * *

Anastasia's POV

I am in tears as I walk in my apartment. I don't know what happened to me but since he didn't come and I got to know that he is out for lunch not working hard, I got really angry. Probably my hormones started showing out too, because I feel really guilty now for being so rude to him. Sawyer has gone to a shop to get me some sweets since that's what makes me feel better. I want to take a bath, I want to calm down it is not good for the baby. The baby he doesn't even want. I take my phone and get to my bathroom,I will have to call him. He did bad things but I wasn't better. How stupid I could be when I laughed about touching him?

" Christian, I am so sorry I didn't me- "

" I thought there was a rule of no calls when there is nothing important. "

" Christian, I'm sorry. " I say but he has already hung up. Oh God, he is really angry this time, I try to call him again but he doesn't answer.

As I give up I am about to walk out of the bathroom but I almost scream as I see a woman in my apartment walking with a gun in her hands. I immediately get back in the bathroom, I try to call Christian again but he still doesn't answer me. Christian, please.

**Christian, there is someone in my apartment. She has a gun. P.S. I love you **

I quickly send the message , telling him I love him in the end. I am so scared now, what if she kills me? I want to text Sawyer but I freeze as my plans are distracted by the woman with the gun, standing in front of me.

" Don't move. " She says and my phone slips out of my hands. This is the same woman I met at the manicure , this is Christian's ex submissive .

" Don't kill me please. " I manage to say, tears falling down my cheeks.

" Why did he choose you? " She walks to me, her gun still in my direction.

" Do you think he loves you? He doesn't love anyone! " She starts yelling at me. She seems to be shaking, she is not controlling herself.

" Do you want a glass of water? " I try to stay calm hoping Sawyer would arrive soon or maybe there is a slight chance Christian still wants to have something with me and he would get here.

" Yes. " She says, her mouth dry. I slowly get to the kitchen, followed by her. I fill her a glass of water and let her drink it, the gun still pointed at me. I will die probably. Me and the baby both will die. I haven't done so much in my life, I haven't said my goodbyes.

" Why you? " She seems to be lost, broken.

" You can't tell your heart what to do. " I quietly say, trying to be her friend. She is the one with a gun in her hands now.

" He said he would never love anyone, he said he would never want anything more. " She is crying now, getting closer to me. " It will help you, sonner or later he would leave you. I can help you end this now. " Oh my God, she will kill me any moment.

" We can end it other ways too. " I say, please, not this way, please.

" You can't. You will never forget him, you will want him back all your life. " She is pointing the gun right at my head now, and it seems she is about to kill me when suddenly out of nowhere Christian gets her away from me. Oh my God, he is my prince, my charming life saver.

But then there is a gunshot. The gun falls on the ground but I can just look at Christian, if he is okay.

In a minute the door opens again and Sawyer is here, he takes the woman away from Christian and I look at him, he is okay.

" Christian.. " I rush to him, hugging him, hoping he is alright. " I am so sorry .. " I cry into his white shirt, not caring if I ruin it.

" Ana, I am the one who is sorry. You could have died, I could have lost you and the child.. Let's don't ever argue again, I love you. " He says, holding me to his body.

" I love you too. " We hadn't said those three words again since our first night together since we wanted to take it slow. But it feels so right now to be in his arms and hear those three words.

" What now, Christian? Please, no rules, let's just be together. "

" Move in with me. I can't let anything bad happen to you again. Go home with me now, you will have your stuff moved the next days. "

Move in? He still wants me after this, he still wants to be with me. It doesn't matter we wanted to take it slow, I want to live with him, I love him.

" Get me away from here, please. " I want to get out of here as fast as I can.

* * *

Christian's POV

As soon as we had answered the questions the police had asked us, we drove back to my place. As we have eaten the dinner I decide to show her the whole place. I show her the second floor with guest bedrooms, then the library which she really likes, my office, she already knows my bedroom, and then I show her the one place she needs to see.

" I don't want you to be scared of this. This is what I was . " I say and unlock the door to my Playroom. Her eyes widen in shock as we step in. At first she seems really shocked but then she even starts to explore the room.

" What do they do here? "

" Here, I am their sir and they just let me do what I want. They are not allowed to speak unless I let them, they are not allowed to touch me, kiss me, do anything unless I ask them. Both me and them get the pleasure if they are good. " I explain her as she sits on the red bed.

She still seems to be exploring the room but I start to get embarrassed here.

" Can we go now? " I ask nervously. What if she leaves me after this?

" Yes.. " She says still glancing around the room.

" I need to do some calls and stuff but you can do whatever you want, baby. This is your home now. "

* * *

Anastasia's POV

I can't say I liked it but I am curious about his Playroom. And I want him to see that I am flexible. That woman's words made me think. He gives me everything but what do I give him?

I look in the mirror of his bathroom and check myself. My hair is in a bun, I am wearing nothing but my underwear. I look at myself for the final time before taking my phone and going to the Playroom. I see that there is no one in the way so I quickly run to the dark room , not being noticed. I explore everything again before I decide to finally invite Christian.

_**An almost naked girl waiting in your Playroom. ;)**_

I end the message and lie on the bed, waiting for Christian to arrive. Only about a minute passes until Christian is opening the door and glancing around the room, finally noticing me.

" Ana, what are you doing here? " We walk to each other and I start unbuttoning his shirt.

" I hope I am about to have sex with you. "

" Ana, wait, this is not where you belong, no. " Christian stops me, making me feel a bit sad and relieved at the same time. " I don't want to fuck you. Or do anything with you here. You are not one of those gold digging whores, Anastasia. You are my girlfriend. I want to have sex with you in our bed, in our kitchen, in our bath, anywhere but here. " I am ashamed of myself now, I thought he would want me to do this as his subs did but.. I look down at myself in shame but he takes me in his arms and brings me to his , or now our bedroom as he said.

" We are going to make love not fuck, Ana. " He says and puts me on his bed, giving me sweet kisses. He is amazing.

Truly amazing. Perfect. Wonderful. Christian Grey.


	8. Chapter 8

hope you like the update! sorry for the mistakes and feel free to leave your feedback.

P.S. You can also read the first chapter of my newest story " Complicated. " It is going to be a very interesting one!

* * *

„ Really? „ Christian' s mom rushes to Anastasia and places her hands on Ana's now three months pregnant belly.

„ Yes. „ Ana confirms and smiles at her boyfriend's mother who seems to be the happiest she has ever seen her. She glances at Christian who is holding her hand and smiling at the interaction between Ana and his mother.

„ How far along you are ? „ She asks Ana.

„ Thirteen weeks. „ Anastasia proudly says and looks at Christian one more time. It is as if her life has turned perfect. So perfect she had never dreamed of. She is together with an amazing man, living with him, expecting his child.

„ Oh, honey, how wonderful is this. „ Grace says one more time and gives Anastasia a hug, then she turns to her son.

„ Christian, you can't even imagine how happy I am for you two. „ She hugs Christian, too.

_You can't even imagine how happy I am because of you being happy. And because of Ana. And our child. _

Christian thinks of his future again. He thinks of Ana and the baby. For the first time in his life he wants to settle down. He knows her for four months but he loves her more than his life. The best feeling in the world is to wrap his arms around her as they fall asleep. To kiss her as he wakes up. To make love to her, to do anything with her.

He never believed that there can be your one and only. Especially for him. But then she came in his life.

„ As much as I would love to stay here all day, I need to go. „ Grace stands up after two hours of talking to Christian and Anastasia.

„ Tell dad we said hi. „ Christian says as he leads her out.

„ Tell him it yourself! There is no way you two or now three don't come this weekend and tell everyone the news. I won't be able to keep my mouth shut for much longer. „ Grace says before she pulls the couple in a hug and leaves.

„ Why so happy , Miss Steele? „ Christian smirks and wraps his arms around his girlfriend.

„ Just had a wonderful lunch with the mother of a friend of mine. „ Ana answers .

„ A friend of yours? „ Christian asks as he pulls her even closer to his body.

„ A very good friend of mine, Mr. Grey. „ She says and finally gives him a kiss. They stand there, kissing each other until they are out of air.

„ I was thinking of something.. „ Christian says as they both pull away.

_Try to make this sound calm. Try not to stress. _

„ I am listening. „ Ana says, still playing with his hair.

„ Ana, I have been thinking a lot lately and I know that one day it will happen but I think it would be better if we do this before the birth of our kid. „ **_Oh sweet God, please make it be something good. What could he be talking about? Break up? No, we love each other. He wouldn't break up with me. _**

„ What are you talking about ? „ Anastasia asks, still worried of what he is going to say.

„ I think we should get married. „

She stares into his eyes and repeats his words in her head. She can't believe what he just said.

„ I am not proposing. „ And then she comes back to reality. „ But I will if I know your answer is yes. „

„ Christian, I love you but are you sure? You know me for only four months.. „ She would like to scream 'yes' but she can't do it so easily.

„ Ana, I might know you for not a long time but I know you as if I had known you for all my life. I love you, we have a baby on the way, I am the happiest I have ever been , with you. And it is enough for me to know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. „

„ Yes. „ Ana says with her tearful eyes. „ I will marry you if you ever propose to me. „ She smiles knowing he will.

„ I think I will. „ He laughs and kisses her once again.

They spend the rest of the day celebrating their possible engagement in the future.

* * *

„ Sir, Mrs. Lincoln is here to see you. „ Andrea tells Christian as he is reading through some papers. He looks up and there is some anger showing in his face.

„ Bring her in. „ He says and closes the folder as soon as the blonde woman walk in his office.

„ Christian! Haven't heard from you in a while. „ She says and sits down.

„ You know I told you I won't need your help anymore. „ He says and takes another document and starts reading it.

„ Who are you kidding? You really think it will last? „ The blonde laughs. „ She is not the right one for you. You will leave her one day. „

„ I don't think I should even continue this conversation. „ Christian says and stands up, about to lead her out. He doesn't need her company.

„ A child? Christian, you don't need this. Let me find you another submissive so you can end this joke with your Anne or what's her name. „

„ Her name is Anastasia. And I think it something has to end then it is our relationship. I don't think we can be even the friends we used to be, Elena. You don't understand what she means to me because you probably have never known what it is to love someone. She has showed me this and I wouldn't change it for anything. „ Elena laughs at Christian and notices the little red box on his table. She takes it before he can stop her and opens the box.

„ Are you fucking crazy? „ She exclaims as she sees the diamond ring.

„ Give it back to me. „ He walks to her and takes the bow in one move. „ Get the fuck out of here. And my life. „ He says and forces her to leave his office.

_It is over. This part of my life is oficially over. I know I will never need Elena again, never. I have Anastasia, I have her love that is never going to be replaced by someone._

* * *

„ Yeah, we will tell everyone tomorrow. „ Ana tells Kate during their phone conversation as she waits for Christian to get home.

„ Congratulations, really. You two seem to be a very lovely couple, you know? „ Kate makes Anastasia smile as she realises they really are .

„ Yeah, I truly love him. How are you and Elliot? „ Anastasia asks, not wanting to talk so much about her and Christian.

„ We are doing great , you know? I think I am really in love with this man. „

„ That's just amazing, Kate. Who thought we would be dating brothers? „ They both share a lugh.

**_One day... One day we will be not only dating them. _**Ana smiles to herself as she remembers the conversation she had with Christian a few days before. She just smiles at the thought one day she will be oficially his wife. One day.

And just as she thinks about it, someone wraps her arms around her, his palms landing on her belly.

„ Mmm. „ She moans as he starts attacking her neck with kisses.

„ I missed you. „ He says .

„ Okay, Ana, say Christian hi , too. „ And then Anastasia remembers she is on phone with Kate.

„ Sorry, „ She laughs. „ See you tomorrow. „ As they hang up Christian gives her a kiss on her lips.

„ I missed you , too. „ Anastasia says as their lips part.

„ Has anyone said how beautiful you are ? „

„ You. „ Ana answers and wraps her arms around Christian.

„ Having fun here? „ He asks as he sees the bowl of cashews on the table.

„ Yeah, I didn't want to eat dinner without you. „ She says taking another cashew in her mouth.

„ I thought we could go out for the dinner tonight. „ Christian suggests bringing a smile on Anastasia's face.

„ Yeah, I will just change. „ She says as she realises her sweatpants might be not the best outfit.

„ Go change, baby. „ Christian gives her a smirk and she leaves to their bedroom. She is shocked to see a beautiful pink dress on the bed with matching accessories and shoes.

She smiles at the outfit and takes the dress and the lace lingerie under it . She goes to the bathroom and takes a very quick shower before she puts the soft lingerie on. She finally dresses herself and adds a slight bit of make up befor she leaves the bathroom.

She puts on the shoes and gets back to the kitchen.

„ You look wonderful. „ Christian says and gives her a kiss before they leave for the dinner.

* * *

They are sitting in a very cozy restaurant and eating a delicious dinner.

_Everything will go alright. Everything will be perfect. Shit, nothing will go as I have planned. _

He thinks as he sees the same blonde woman walk to them .

„ Christian. „ She says, smiling.

„ Elena, you will fucking leave here now. „ Anastasia doesn't understand what is going on. She looks at the gorgeous blonde who seems to have her eyes only on Christian.

„ Why would I leave? I want to see you ruin your life. You are going to ask her tonight, aren't you ? „

„ Anastasia, we are leaving. „ Christian places two hundred dollar notes on the table and stands up, taking Anastasia's hand.

„ Leaving? Christian, ashamed to be seen with this thing? She is not the one for you , look at her! „

„ Don't listen to her, baby. „ Christian whispers in Ana's ear as they make their way out of the restaurant.

But Ana can't , tears are filling her eyes as she wraps her arm around Christian for balance.

They walk out and get in Christian's car , and as soon as Taylor starts their drive back home, Ana bursts into tears.

„ Ana, I am sorry. „ Christian says as they walk back in the apartment.

„ It is okay. It is nice you told me who was she. „ Anastasia laughs in anger. She is not angry at Christian, it is not his fault that woman showed up. But he is not going to tell her about the woman.

„ Ana, I told you, it doesn't matter. „ He says, not wanting to talk about Elena.

„ It matters to me! Are you ashamed of me? Why did you leave instead of protecting me ? „

„ I protected you by making us leave. You don't have to respond to her because her words mean nothing. „

„ Her words didn't mean nothing! „ Ana says, crying. „ Maybe I am not the best for you, maybe she was right.. „ She sighs and walks to the kitchen to have a glass of water since she knows the stress is not good for the baby.

„ Would have I wanted to ask you to marry me tonight if I wasn't sure you are the one? „

**_Marry me? I didn't think he would propose so soon. Marry me. He wanted to propose. _**

She is about to say something but Christian speaks again.

„ Eat something and go to sleep. „ He says and gets to their bedroom while Anastasia follows his instructions and eats a yoghurt but then , after ten minutes, she gets to the bedroom, too. She finds Christian already sleeping and the lights are turned out.

She walks in the closet and steps out of her dress. Puts on one of Christian's tee shirts since she knows Christian won't wrap his arms around her tonight as he usually does.

She goes to the bathroom to remove her make up and then she finally joins Christian in the bed.

„ Are you awake? „ She quietly asks as she gets under the covers.

„ Do you need anything? „ She smiles since she knows he is still awake.

„ I am sorry , Christian. „ Anastasia says and wraps her arms around him , missing his touch.

„ Don't. It wasn't your fault. „

„ Christian, I overreacted. I know you did the best for us . „

„ I am glad you know. „

And then she knows there is no point of trying anymore.

„ Goodnight. „ She says, unwrapping herself from the man she loves .

„ I love you. „ And it makes her smile before she falls asleep.

And also the fact that he gives up and wraps his arms around her as he usually does.


	9. Chapter 9

As always - sorry for the late update! I hope you still follow this and other of my stories! If you still want me to post something on workdays, you can send me some one-shot ideas! It is much easier to write them than a chapter for a story, I think. And also - maybe there is someone out there who would like to be my beta? Because I am aware that my punctuation knowledge is close to zero.

Anyways, hope you like the chapter!

* * *

Anastasia wakes up and finds the bed empty. _As usually_, she thinks. It has been a month after the ruined proposal date, and Anastasia doesn't feel good about it. The romance has almost gone.

Christian would come home and they would discuss their day at the dinner. Then they would go to bed,probably have sex.

But she knew it was not okay. Something was wrong. Also they hadn't talked about the proposal since then .

Anastasia puts on her robe and makes her way to the kitchen.

„ Good morning. „ She says as she meets Christian there, drinking his coffee.

„ Good morning you too. „ Christian says as she sits down with him.

„ Tea and omelette? „ Gail asks Anastasia, but she shakes her head.

„ Tea and maybe just some fruits and yoghurt.. „ Ana sighs, rubbing her belly.

„ How are you feeling? „ Christian asks, a bit concerned.

„ Alright. I just can't stand the smell of eggs right now. „ Ana gives him a smile, trying to hide her bad mood.

„ Gail, no omelette for me. The same as Ana, just coffee not tea. „ He yells, but Ana puts her palm on his arm, wanting to stop him.

„ You can eat what you want, I can go outside here.. „

„ You won't go anywhere! You are my girlfriend and you will eat breakfast together with me, understand? „

„ I understand everything, sir. „ Anastasia sarcastically laughs, earning a serious stare from Christian.

Gail places their breakfast on the table and leaves, knowing they would rather be left alone.

„ This evening we are going on a dinner together. „ Christian says after taking a sip of his coffee.

Ana looks at him with sparkling eyes.

A romantic dinner finally.

„ What shall I wear? „

„ I already ordered an outfit for you. You will have your hair styled also and manicure made. „

_Is he really planning this again? Proposing._ A small smile appears on Ana's face as the idea pops in her head. That finally they would be engaged, that their romantic days would be back again.

„ When shall I leave for the salon? „ She asks as she takes her banana.

„ You won't go anywhere, Paulo and Maria will come here. In fact, they will be here at five. At seven we are leaving. „

„ Okay.. Then I have time to go out now. „ Anastasia says, playing with the banana with her hands as she looks at Christian. _What is wrong with him?_ She thinks. _Why is he so moody and bossy again?_

„ You won't go anywhere! „ He almost yells at her. „ You will go out with me tonight, until then you can do whatever you want here. „

„ What is wrong with you? I am not your property and I can do whatever I want! „ Anastasia stands up and is about to leave when Christian takes her by her wrist.

„ You will stay here. „

„ I thought you were different when we decided to get together. „ Anastasia says before making herself free and going back to the bedroom. She lays down on their bed and stares out of the window , remembering the wonderful nights they had spent in this bedroom.

* * *

„ FIND HIM! „ Christian yells at his phone.

„ We are trying our best but he hasn't left anything on the messages. And if we tell the police , as he said, Anastasia will be immediately killed.

„ Try better, then. I need to find that fucker . I will find him and kill him. „

„ Listen, we are monitoring every place he has left your message, and tonight we will be checking anyone who has a look at Anastasia. We are doing the best we can. „

„ Do it better. And get extra security for Anastasia tonight. She won't be left even for a minute alone. „

Christian hangs up and runs his hands through his hair.

He can't let anything bad happen to Anastasia, to the woman he loves more than anything.

The first message appeared three weeks ago with the words 'do you know where is Anastasia?' . Then came more, asking how secure is she. And how is their baby.

No one had to know about it except family. He had perfectly kept his relationship as a secret from media, from anyone.

The person hadn't asked for anything only not to tell the police anything.

Why Anastasia? Why hasn't he asked for money?

Christian walks out of his office,to one of the spare bedrooms where Anastasia is getting ready for the event.

„ Oh, Christian, we are almost finished. If you could come back in fifteen minutes, you would see the most beautiful woman the world has ever seen. „ The Italian tells him, and Christian gives the team a smile and gets to the kitchen. He drinks a glass of water , realising he should start getting ready himself.

He quickly takes a shower and , after drying himself, he puts on a dark blue suit that would match Anastasia's dress.

When he is ready he gets out and stops as soon as he sees Anastasia.

Her hair is hanging over her shoulders in loose curls. The sparkly blue dress fits her perfectly, showing off her body in an amazing way. The dress will make everyone realise Anastasia is pregnant, without a doubt. Her skin is glowing, and she looks him in the eyes.

She is afraid to ask him how she looks.

But she doesn't have to.

„ Anastasia.. „ Christian says, walking over her. „ You look just amazing. „ He can't help himself, he lowers his mouth down on hers. „ You are the most beautiful woman on this planet. „ He says ,kissing her one more time.

She smiles, hearing his words. Maybe it will come back? The romance, their previous relationship. Maybe tonight he will propose. It was all Anastasia could think of, seeing him dressed up for something. And there must be a reason why she had a team that made her ready for tonight.

„ Where are we going? „ She asks, checking if she has the lipstick she was given in her purse.

„ We are attending a charity event. A very prestigue ball. „

And she thought they would have a dinner alone.

„ Oh.. „ She sighs, finally realising that's the reason she needed to look so good tonight.

„ Are you ready? „ Christian asks, taking her hand in his.

„ Of course.. „ She says and they leave the apartment, being followed by Taylor and Sawyer.

As soon as they get out of the building, Anastasia is being introduced to two other bodyguards.

„ Anastasia, meet John and Cade, your personal bodyguards besides Sawyer. „

„ It is nice to meet you. „ She says as she shakes their hands.

„ I don't need bodyguards. „ Anastasia protests as they are getting in the car and waiting for Taylor to drive them to the event.

„ We are not questioning this. „

„ Is there anything I should know? „ Anastasia asks, now concerned of their safety a bit. Was there anything wrong? She thought.

„ Yes. That I love you. And you. „ He says, giving her lips a kiss and placing his hand on her belly.

* * *

„ Christian, is this your girlfriend? „

„ Who is this woman by your side? „

„ Is she pregnant? „

„ When is the baby due? „

They avoided the paparazzi, only posing for a few photos on the red carpet. He had his arm wrapped around Anastasia's waist and while walking, he held her hand.

They were dating. That was for sure. Everyone could see that.

And Anastasia felt even strange when there were so many beautiful women staring at her in disbelief . _Yeah, I am by Christian Grey's side._ She thought.

This was like some dream. They were seated together with real celebrities, the entire evening Christian had held her hand , under and on the table.

„ Where are you going? „ Christian asks as Anastasia takes her purse and is about to stand up form the table.

„ To the ladies room. „ Anastasia responds, giving him a smile.

She was not angry, how could she? He had made sure she looks beautiful between those skinny chicks here with long legs and blonde hair. He had been the perfect boyfriend all evening. But she felt the need to stand up for a little, she was getting bored there. If she was at an even like this she would like to see something , too.

She knew the security team was following her close behind but that didn't matter. She was walking slowly to the ladies bathroom when she heard her name being called.

She turned her head to the source of the sound and was shocked to see the woman who had ruined her and Christian's proposal date.

„ How wonderful you look! „

And her next words shocked her even more. Why would she say how wonderful Anastasia looked?

„ Thank you. „ Anastasia simply responded, not wanting to have a conversation with this woman.

„ Ana, stop please. I want to apologise. „ The woman had come closer, and Ana could see her bodyguards checking on her .

„ I am not sure we should waste our time talking with each other. „

„ I am very sorry for my behaviour. I felt something very strong for Christian and I thought that I was meant to make him happy. But I was wrong. Look, Jack, come here , meet Anastasia! I met Jack and realised that I had to let go of Christian to finally be able to be with someone properly. I hope you two are happy and will get married and raise your child together. „

Ana can't believe what she is hearing from Elena. And then a man approaches them, wrapping one of his arms around Elena's waist, and with the other one he shakes Anastasia's hand.

„ Jack, this is Anastasia, Christian's girlfriend. Anastasia, this is Jack Hyde, my boyfriend. „

„ I'm glad you have found someone. „ Anastasia says as the man releases her hand.

The exact moment her eyes are set on another man who is rushing to them.

„ Get away from her. „ Christian says as he gets to the couple and Anastasia.

„ She didn't – „ Anastasia tries to protest but he has already wrapped his arm around her and giving angry looks to Elena and Jack.

„ Christian, I just wished you two a good life together and introduced her to my boyfriend. „ Elena says, and Christian immediately looks at the shorter man.

_Something is not right. Something is not right with his smile, his look. _Christian realised.

„ We are leaving. „ Christian says, leading them both away from Elena and Jack.

„ I need the bathroom! „ Anastasia protests, and Christian changes the direction to the ladies room's way. „ Don't be long. „ He says as she gets in . He waits there for only about a minute when he is distracted by the same man who was Elena's boyfriend.

„ I wanted to apologise, I am Jack, Jack Hyde. I hope we didn't do any harm to you or your girlfriend. „ The man says, looking at Christian.

„ You won't do us any harm if you leave us alone. „ Christian responds. He doesn't care this is just a simple man , one of Elena's toys, he just doesn't want any contact with neither of them.

„ We only wish you two the best. Take care of her. „ He says before leaving.

Christian doesn't have much time to think about Jack's words before Anastasia is back from the bathroom.

Take care about her.

What was that supposed to mean?

„ You okay? „ Anastasia asks, feeling the urge to hold his hand. She had so missed his soft touch.

„ Yeah, let's go back . „ He leads them back in the ball room.

* * *

„ Ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the annual bidding for a dance! We will need five lovely ladies , come here ! „

As soon as it's announced three women are climbing on the stage, but they still need two more.

„ Two more ladies! Don't be afraid, come here! „ And another one stands up and walks to the stage, laughing.

„ One more beautiful lady! How about you! „ As the host says it, everyone's eyes are set on Anastasia. „ The woman in the dark blue dress, why wouldn't you like to donate some money to charity by giving away a dance? „

„ Christian.. „ Anastasia muttered, not knowing what to do.

„ Go. „ He said. Nothing could happen to her as long as she was in everyone's sight.

Anastasia walked up on the stage, realising how much her life had changed since she had met Christian. How much everything had changed. Her hand rested on her belly as she waited for the other woman to be bidded on.

„ And now the last woman – what is your name? „

„ Anastasia. „ She smiled, quickly glancing at the crowd , trying to find Christian.

„ Anastasia, the first bid is one thousand dollars, who bids more? „ The host asks, and there are three men immediately bidding more.

„ Three thousands!Four thousands! „

And after the next bid Christian stops smiling at her.

„ Ten thousands. „ The man whom they had met earlier bids. Elena's boyfriend.

„ Ten thousands once- „

„ Twenty thousands. „ Christian yells .

„ Fifty thousands. „ The man bids.

„ One hundred thousands. „ And Christian is bidding more, of course.

„ Wow, do we see where this is going? One hundred thousands, anyoe biddding more on a dance with wonderful Anastasia? „

„ Two hundred fifty thousands. „ The man stood up, and Christian didn't have any other chance than do what he did. He was a man with money, probably more than anyone at the event had.

„ One million. „ He said, standing up , too. He had a strange feeling about this guy. If he was dating Elena, why would he want to dance with Anastasia? Most men here bid on those ladies because they were usually easy to get or that they wanted to have some fun.

No one would spend that much money for some fun and he knew she is not sigle.

Hyde sat down in defense, glancing over Christian.

„ Did you hear? I think this is the most expensive dance ever! One million once, one million twice, the dance with Anastasia sold to Christian Grey! „ Now everyone was staring at both Anastasia and Christian. He made his way to her , giving her a smile, and searching for that Jack Hyde. He couldn't find him. But not that it mattered anymore, he had Anastasia in his arms and they were dancing along the four other couples.

„ What does it mean? „ She asks him, as he pulls her closer to him.

„ I don't want you in anyone's but my arms. „

„ You know it would have been just a dance. „

„ You are my world. You are my woman. And I don't want to share you for even a dance. „

„ I love you, Christian. „ She knew that for Christian showing his love was different. Providing her and caring for her.

But she also knew that he loved her with his heart.

The event was close to the end, and Ana and Christian were about to leave .

They walked out of the hotel where the even had taken place, and walked to the black car.

But something wasn't right as soon as Taylor saw a note left on the front window.

„ Sir.. „ He walked to Christian, handing him the white sheet of paper.

„ Christian? „ Anastasia asks as he reads the note, the angry expression giving away his mood.

„ What is there? „

„ Nothing. Get in the car. „ He strictly says, and turns to Taylor. „ I need to be updated on everything Elena Lincoln or Jack Hyde does, do you get it? „

„ What? „ Anastasia asks, since she still heard Christian.

„ That's none of your bussiness. „ Christian says and gets in the car himself.

„ If you don't tell me what's the matter I will get out of this car, Christian, and get home by myself! „

„ You won't go anywhere alone. „

„ I am not you possession! Either you tell me what has bothered you so much the past weeks and now or I walk home without you. And I am not joking! „

„ I will tell you everything at home. Just please get there safely with me. „

The car ride went in complete silence. But as soon as they got in the apartment and were left alone, Anastasia stood in front of him, giving the questioning look she had earlier.

„ Tell me. „

„ Come to my office. „ He said, taking her hand. She deserved to know she probably was in danger.

They walked in his office and he made her sit down at his table. He took out and envelope from one of his drawers and placed it on the table.

„ I've received these in the past three weeks. As long as you listend to me and don't leave you bodyguards' side, you will be okay. „

Anastasia didn't understand at first but when she opened the envelope and saw the notes, she looked at Christian, having tears in her eyes.

„ Why didn't you tell me? „

„ You are pregnant. You don't need the stress. „

„ But don't you think I have the right to know someone has been stalking me? Someone probably wants me dead? Do you know what I've been thinking for the past month – that you have been angry with me for that ruined proposal date! I thought you had lost interest in me. „

„ Ana, what made you think that? „ Christian asked, walking over Anastasia and placing his hands on her shoulders.

„ You are no longer so romantic to me. I only have your attention at the evenings when you come home . I thought you didn't want to marry me anymore.. „

„ Ana, I am sorry , this just had distracted me from everything. I promise our lives will be back when I get that fucker. „

„ Do you know who has been sending these messages? „

„ I think I know. I think it's Elena and her boyfriend or I don't even know what is he to her. „

„ What? But they were very nice tonight.. „ Anastasia protested, standing up and facing Christian.

„ Don't trust everyone who acts nice. Let's not talk about this anymore, okay? What matters is you, me , and our little baby. „ He said, giving Anastasia a loving kiss.

She knew he loved her. She was aware of that Christian Grey probably knew more how to love with actions , not words.

* * *

She was eating a very late dinner – grapes and chocolate cake.

„ Again your crazy recipes? „ Christian laughed, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

„ Cravings, not crazy recipes! This tastes very good. „ She laughed. „ Are you wet? „ She asked as she realised her dress was with water where his hands had been.

„ Yes. I was making us a bath. „

„ A bath? „

„ I thought you would be tired and would want to relax after this day, don't you? We could just lay there and forget about everything. „ He said, kissing her neckline.

„ I guess grapes can wait. „ Anastasia laughed and turned to Christian who swept her off her feet and carried her to the bathroom.

Anastasia was speechless as she saw the candles, the hot bath filled up.

Christian was unzipping her dress as she stared at the sight in front of her eyes. He slip the dress off her shoulders and let it fall on the floor.

She turned to him and let him take off her bra. While he was taking off his clothes she stepped out of her lace panties. He watched her stand there, gloriously naked.

He took her hand and led them to the bath, stepping in with her. He lay down, Anastasia in his arms.

„ This is so wonderful, Christian. „ She smiled as he turned on some music. The soft jazz was playing and Anastasia couldn't feel better. She closed her eyes and just relaxed, not being aware of what Christian was doing at the moment. One of his hands had made its way to his jacket he had specially thrown so close to the bath. He took out the velvet box of his pocket , and took the ring out of it.

Anastasia suddenly felt something wrong with the hand Christian had just caressed and held. And then she stared in disbelief at it for a few seconds. The golden ring with such a huge diamond on it was on her ring finger.

„ Anastasia Rose Steele, will you do the honour of becoming my wife? „ She heard Christian whisper in her ear.

She turned around, not caring about the water that was now on the bathroom floor.

„ Yes, yes, yes! „ She kissed him and wrapped her arms around him, their naked bodies pressing together.

They didn't stay in the bath for long. He carried her out to the bed and they made sweet love, telling each other how much they loved each other.

He had never felt so happy in his life. He had everything a man could ever want. Everything he had once thought he would never want.

Never had he wanted a girlfriend. Never had he thought he was even aware of touching and making love to a woman tenderly. Never had he thought he would ever want to be touched.

And never would he let something or someone take her away from him.

He remembered about the last note. Anastasia was asleep, her head on his chest, her belly touching his naked stomach.

Her belly that was now a home for their child.

And he would protect them with everything he had.

'you think you won this? You are about to lose something more'

The note was still in his head. And the picture with him and Anastasia. Anastasia's face and belly burnt out.

No, he wouldn't think about it. He wrapped his arms around Anastasia and fell asleep as the happiest man on this planet. And nothing was going to change that. Not that fucker and Elena.


	10. Chapter 10

**sorry it took so long to update! I hope to update every other day from now on! :)**

**thanks to icalyn for editing! :))**

* * *

He hates to leave her now – five months pregnant, with those fuckers still out there. But business is calling, and Christian knows he has no other choice than to go to China. He was told yesterday that there are a few problems with the investors there and they needed to meet with him as soon as possible. Of course Anastasia was comforting and okay with him going away but it was him who wasn't. It was too strange that there has been no sign of Jack and Elena since that night four weeks ago.

"Christian, I will be alright," Anastasia tries to calm him down as he gets dressed to leave her on her own for three days.

"You'd better be," he said, buttoning his shirt up and turning to his fiancé.

"I promise I will," Ana says, smiling. She walks to Christian and helps him with the upper buttons, smiling at him. She notices a smirk on Christian's face.

"You would rather take this off, wouldn't you?" he asks, knowing what Ana has come for. He must say he loves the fact that her pregnancy makes her want sex like twenty-four seven.

"Maybe..." she giggles, placing her hands on Christian's shoulders as she looks up at him and pouts.

"I promise not to leave the bed when I come home for a whole day. Deal?" he asks, pressing his forehead against Ana's. As she nods, he closes the distance between their lips by kissing her.

"Okay, let's stop. Or you won't be able to resist the beauty and sexiness of my huge figure," Ana says, breaking the kiss.

Oh, the only problem he has been having with Ana is her being unsecure of her body. It started when she declined to have another portion of her favorite meal, then she started turning off the light when they made love.

"You are completely right, Anastasia. Your beauty and sexiness has only increased during the pregnancy," he says, putting on his jacket.

"Not true, but that's what I want to hear," Ana sighs and gives Christian his phone, since he needs to leave. "I will miss you."

"We will call each other, okay? And remember – Sawyer and Gail are here. If you need anything, just ask them," Christian says and leaves the bedroom with Ana following him.

"Fine," Ana says as Christian takes his folders with documents and Taylor approaches them. It is time for them to leave.

"I love you," Christian says, giving Ana a final kiss.

"Love you ,too," Ana tells him and waves goodbye to them both, wishing them good luck.

Ana then goes to the kitchen where she decides to cook something. She needs something to distract her thoughts from everything.

"Flour, eggs, sugar... no sugar," Ana sighs, she wanted to make a cake. Even though she is already fat, she wants sweets. "Sawyer!" she calls out and very soon her own bodyguard is in the kitchen, ready to do anything.

"I am going to go to the store. I need some sugar and some strawberries would be good also," Ana explains, hoping that Christian hasn't asked Sawyer to accompany her everywhere she goes.

Well, it is even worse than that.

"Mr. Grey told me that you shouldn't leave the house unless it is an emergency," Sawyer says as Ana's eyes widen in shock.

"Doesn't he think I need fresh air? "

"Mr. Grey said you can have all the air you want on the balcony," Sawyer says, and suddenly tears start to appear in Anastasia's eyes. "Miss, I am sorry, those were Mr. Grey's orders."

"I just want to make a cake!" Ana says, upset by the idea she can't even do this.

"If you want, I can go get you the ingredients you need," Sawyer's words make a light appear in Ana's eyes again.

"Oh, Sawyer, I will make a short list, thank you."

Of course Ana writes down not only sugar and strawberries, but she also decides to ask for peach juice, ice cream, chocolate, and potato chips.

"Understood, Miss, I mean Ana," Sawyer says as he takes the list and leaves the apartment to go to the store.

Ana realizes she doesn't have anything to do while she waits so she decides to watch TV. An episode of some comedy series is on, and she decides to watch it. She wonders how the day has passed – until about three she was in bed with Christian, then they showered and ate lunch after what they made love again. And then Christian had to start getting ready. And now it was already eight in the evening and she was hungry and wanted to cook something herself.

She laughed at the comedy when suddenly all the lights went out. The TV was turned off, the lights were out, and the room was dark.

"Gail!" Ana shouted as she stood up from the couch and walked out of the room.

"Ana, don't!" she could hear Gail's voice but she didn't understand what was she talking about.

"Oh God," she murmured when she saw a man in black in front of her. She tried to step back but then it got even worse. Another man grabbed her from behind.

"Ana, Ana…how could Christian leave you?" the man in front of her asks, taking off his mask.

Jack Hyde.

"Christian will kill you if you do anything to me," Ana tried to get away from the other man's touch, but he of course was stronger and she didn't want to risk fighting since she was pregnant.

"I don't plan to do anything to you, Ana. But I guess he would be scared if he came home and didn't find you here," Jack came closer to Anastasia and caressed her face.

"What are you talking about!? What do you want?" Ana asks but doesn't get any answer.

"I want everything to be right, that's all," he casually says and the other man releases Ana. She thinks about running but she knows she can't escape. And Gail is still in the apartment; she cannot let anything happen to her either. Where the fuck is Sawyer?

"Let me go."

"Calm down, honey. You still have some time left," Jack says and starts walking away from Ana, waving to the guy who had held Ana and then to another one in kitchen who was holding Gail.

"Tell me what you want!" Ana yells to the leaving men. This is unbelievable. Unexpected. Impossible.

"What I want is no longer available. Now I want revenge. One word about this to anyone, both of your men will crash on their way back or any other time I see fit," Jack says with finality before getting out of the apartment with his men using the emergency exit in case the elevator doesn't work.

Ana looks at the door in shock, wanting to believe this was only a dream. But it wasn't. Something bad is coming. Something she can't even tell Christian about.

"Ana, are you alright?" Gail rushes to her side because Ana keeps staring at the door.

"As alright as I can be," Anastasia says, turning to the older lady. "Gail, we can't tell anyone about this."

"I understand, Anastasia," Gail says, and there are tears forming in her eyes, too.

"Not even Christian or Taylor. We can't risk it," Anastasia says and wraps her arms around Gail for a hug. She needs comfort. She still can't believe what just happened. And she knows even if she told Christian, he couldn't do anything – the power was off which means the cameras were off too.

Now it is a secret between her and Gail. What she feared the most was what was going to happen now?


	11. Chapter 11

as i said - the chapters of my stories are going to be shorter now, but here is another update!

p.s. I'm going to update Never Too Late soon ;))

Edited by icalyn. :)

* * *

"Are you alright?" Christian asks as they arrive at their new house that should be finished within the next month.

Of course she isn't. Christian had returned a week ago and he still didn't know anything. Ana knew she can't tell him because he would kill Jack, and Ana didn't need her fiancé in jail. She needed him by her side. Even if she was about to...no! She didn't want to think about it. As long as she is with Christian everywhere she can be she feels safe.

It turns out that week Sawyer got in a little crash that had been organized to keep him away for longer. Ever since then Ana has been looking around everywhere she went, searching for Jack's face.

What did he mean with his visit? Why he didn't want anything? He could have asked for all the money he wants and Ana would bet her life Christian would give him everything he has for her and their child because Christian loves her. He loves her more than anything. And maybe that was what really mattered.

They were about to see how the work with their new house was going. And then they were supposed to go to Christian's parents' house for a dinner with the whole Grey clan.

"Christian!" Elliot says as they get out of Christian's car and walk closer to the house.

"Elliot," Christian nods his head as he shakes his brother's hand.

"Ana, you look wonderful as usual," Elliot says, turning to Anastasia who shyly smiles at the compliment.

"Okay, let's go inside, shall we?" Elliot asks, and Christian wraps his arm around Anastasia as they follow Elliot in the house. "As you can see, the facade is finished, now it is time to paint the walls and do all the decorative stuff," Elliot explains as he leads them to the kitchen. "Can you imagine sitting here having breakfast?" He smirks as he shows them in the kitchen. This is bigger than the Escala apartment; after all this is a family house.

Elliot shows them the living room, the bedrooms upstairs (including their bedroom and the one that is going to be their child's bedroom), the library and Christian's office. At the end of the tour they get to the pool room where a sauna is supposed to be built in, too.

"I love the house," Ana says, rubbing her belly gently. Another thing that happened this week –Ana had an appointment with Dr. Greene. Since Christian was away, they decided she would still go and learn know the baby's gender. Christian wanted to know, but Ana promised to tell everyone tonight at dinner.

"Everything looks great. You coming with us? "Christian asks as they are walking to the cars.

"Yeah, only I will take my car; I have to take Kate with me," Elliot says and gives the couple a smile as they leave in the Audi.

"I can't wait to be at your mom's," Ana says as Christian starts driving.

"Really? For the chance to be talked about all evening since you are the pregnant one?" Christian joked.

"Well, that too. But more I like the fact that she promised to make her special sauce for dinner."

"If you only knew how much I love you and how happy I am," Christian said, quickly looking over to Ana, the love of his life.

If only Ana could tell him that maybe it was not going to be so perfect… But right now it was, and she is going to enjoy it.

* * *

"Tell us!" Grace says excitedly as everyone has finished their dessert and now is waiting for Ana to spill out the news of what gender they are having.

"Well.." Ana places her hand over her stomach. She turns to Christian and whispers in his ear, "want to announce that you are going to have a son?"

Christian looks at Ana as if she has given him the world. She has. Maybe she doesn't even know it but her and their baby, their son, were his number one priorities.

"What did she say?" Mia asks but Christian just smiles brightly at everyone. He is happier than he has ever been in his life.

"Christian, Ana, it is not funny!" Carrick laughs, and then Christian finally speaks once again.

"It's a boy!"And with that, tears of happiness fill Grace's eyes and everyone starts congratulating them.

The rest of the evening is all about Ana, Christian, and their son. And their wedding that Mia and Kate, who are the main organizers, want to happen as soon as possible.

It is a perfect evening.

Christian looks at Ana. She seems to be so happy, but something is not right. He knows it. He has seen some changes in her behavior since he came home. And he has noticed some looks she shares with Gail.

Something is not right.


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm back with this story! This is the only story where I have really included Elena and Jack and their drama, and so it will finish with it, too.. . In the next chapters there will be just one big drama , truth to say . But this time I can promise you that I will update really like every day :) **

**Edited by icalyn . **

* * *

Ana couldn't believe it.

The day had finally come.

Their wedding day.

She looked at herself in the mirror and tried not to cry as she saw herself in her white dress, her hair carefully styled in an elegant hairstyle that featured her face that had makeup professionally applied.

"You look wonderful, honey."

Even Carla was here with Bob. Ana couldn't be happier with the fact that everyone she loved was here, including her entire family, even a few of her old friends.

She felt just wonderful.

Everything seemed to have fallen into the right place.

They still had extra security, but Ana was no longer that afraid since Christian had ensured that Elena was in jail. And that's where the poor woman had taken her own life.

Unfortunately they couldn't find anything to arrest Jack, but as Christian said, he most likely was just sent everywhere by Elena, and he had no reason to be a danger anymore. And really in the past month everything had been perfect, and Ana had even thought of telling Christian about the visit from Jack. But it must have been an order from Elena. Now when the boss, or Elena, was no longer there, she wanted to believe Jack didn't want to do any harm.

But she didn't want to think about it today. She had so many things that she had a reason to be nervous about – like not falling, not accidentally saying no instead of yes…

* * *

"Nervous, bro?" Elliot asked as they waited for the bride to start walking down the aisle.

"No." Christian shook his head, he was not nervous. He was happy and excited. Finally the woman he loved would become his wife, finally they both would share his last name, and finally they both would have the rings to prove to the world their love.

"Just remember to say yes." Elliot said, giving his brother a smile as the music started playing and everyone turned towards Ana and Ray who was walking her down the aisle.

Christian kept looking into Ana's eyes until he shook Ray's hand and promised to take care of her.

"I trust you, son." Ray said as Ana took Christian's hand, leaving Ray.

"You won't regret this, Mr. Steele." Christian said as he gave a look to his bride, walking towards the priest.

"You look wonderful." He whispered in her ear before the priest started the ceremony. And Christian kept glancing at Anastasia as the priest said the official speeches; he couldn't believe this was happening.

Everything was perfect.

Elena was no longer here to do them any harm, and the man who had acted as her boyfriend was somewhere in New York, when he had last checked.

Now he felt so happy to go somewhere with his fiancé, to answer the paparazzi's questions. He had hated to feel unsafe and afraid for Anastasia.

She was his love, his one and only.

"Yes." He said looking in her eyes, when the priest asked if he would take her as his wife.

And then he watched her lips form into a smile when she was asked the same question.

"Yes." She wiped away a tear from her eye, still smiling at Christian as he put on the wedding ring on her finger and she did the same.

Christian still held Anastasia's hand in his, not paying any attention to what the old man was saying, all he knew at the moment was that they were married.

"You can kiss the bride." The priest said, giving the couple a smile since they didn't seem to listen to a word he said. They were too lost in each other's eyes.

Until the moment when Christian released her hand and wrapped one arm around her waist, the other hand on her belly. And then he slowly lowered his head and kissed her.

He kissed her as he had never kissed her before.

Not passionately as they kissed when they had longed for each other, when they wanted to make love to each other as soon as possible.

Not the soft peck on her lips that he left as he sometimes was in hurry to go to work.

This was different – it was sweet yet so intense.

Behind the kiss was the love and passion they shared.

They walked out of the small church where they had decided to marry and got in the limo that had been hired for them. They waved to the paparazzi that were trying to get at least a glimpse of something from their wedding since they couldn't get on the church's grounds.

"I love you." Ana said as they finally were in the car that would get them to Christian's parents' house where the reception was being held.

"I love you too, Mrs. Grey. More than life, more than everything I own…more than anything. Never forget that."


	13. Chapter 13

**I accidentally updated ths to Never Too Late.. Well, that probably is because I've been having only Never Too Late in my head for the past days since I am writing the final chapters for that, too.. ;) **

* * *

**Well, the last chapter was just a sweet start to the final of the story ;) This is my only story that includes this kind of drama since I prefer to write something more funny and sweet. But this is it! Let the drama begin! ;) **

**And for those who keep asking if I will update my other stories - all my stories are going to be updated! I just decided to first finish the ones that were the closest to the end . :) **

**Edited by icalyn. **

* * *

Ana sat down after sharing her first dance with her husband.

She watched her family interact with the Grey's that now were a part of her family. She watched as Kate continued dancing with Elliot. She saw Christian laughing about something with her dad.

Life really was perfect. Everything was perfect.

She walked in the house, wanting to get a glass of water, but when she walked in the empty house she saw three men in black that she didn't know.

"So you must be the bride, right?"

"Yes, I am. I'm not sure if I have met you before."

"Let's go then, let's give your husband some fun." Another said, placing his hand on her back, leading her out.

"Wait, what?" Ana stopped, not understanding. What was that?

"Come on, Mrs. Grey, Elliot got us to steal the bride. We should get out before Christian sees us, he will recognize us." Elliot had mentioned it to her, she remembered. _A few of my friends will steal you. Don't worry; you won't be away for too long. Will have plenty of time to be with your husband. _

Ana smiled as she followed the men out, wondering what Christian will have to do to get her back.

"Oh, well how long we are going to be away? Should I take anything with me?"

"No, just about half an hour. Christian already should have gotten his note. Elliot really made some pretty funny tasks for him."

"Well, I'm sad I won't see them," Ana laughed as she took a seat in the black Mercedes.

She laughed with the guys as they drove around the town but something seemed not right when they turned out of the city, and definitely not towards the Grey house.

"Where are we going? "

"Oh, your husband is waiting there. We got the information he had finished his task."

Ana smiled as she thought of Christian. What did he have to do, she wondered? Oh, she already missed him. But soon she would see him.

* * *

Christian had to get to his brother; this was not funny.

_The stolen bride time! _The message said and there was only one person who could be responsible for this.

It had to be Elliot.

"Bro! How's married life?" Elliot asked as Christian approached him.

"So, stealing the bride?"

"Hey, how can you marry without this game? Trust me, it won't be hard for you to find her." Elliot said as he emptied his champagne glass.

"Tell me where is she. She is six months pregnant, she doesn't need these games."

"Are you sure? She agreed. And how did you find out? You were not supposed to know."

"How did I find out? When I searched the whole property and house and couldn't find my wife! And then this came to my phone!" Christian showed Elliot his phone, the message.

But Elliot's smile faded as he read it and looked around, seeing his friends that later were supposed to get Ana, talking about something.

"Where is Ana? "Christian asked one more time, but Elliot turned away, nervously searching for her, not seeing her.

"Christian..." Elliot said, looking at his brother, afraid to tell him the truth. "This message was not sent by me. Or any of us."

It took a few seconds for Christian to realize what it meant.

He took his phone and dialed the number that had sent the message and he had to sit down when he heard Jack Hyde's voice.

"You are calling right in time, she's just arrived!" Jack said and Christian could hear his Ana's voice, calling for him. Christian heard his name being called a few times, but then he heard silence and her screams.

"You asshole! Where is she!?" He screamed but all he could hear was the phone beeping.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for not updating again! I was out of the town ! :) Anyway, here's another chapter - this is getting close to end, but just a little more drama.. **

**I kinda don't remember correctly, but I think both Carrick and Ray had been from the police on the original book. Even if I am not right - in this story they are :D **

**Hope you likt it and it is edited by icalyn ! :)**

* * *

"We can't call the police!" Christian protested his dad's suggestion.

"But you have to call the police."

"Once in the letters he said that if we call the police he would kill her. We have enough police in here." He said knowing both Carrick and Ray had once been police officers.

"We will get her, Christian. Annie will be okay." Ray said, patting his son-in-law on his back.

Then Christian's specialists came in the great room where both families were. "We tried to track the phone, but the number was blocked from us being able to see its location. Still no further news from him?" Welch asked as he came in the room.

"Then call the phone company and unlock it!" Christian yelled, not being able to control his behavior.

His Ana. His wife, his love.

No, he wouldn't let Jack take Ana; he would not let that happen.

The doorbell rang and Grace was about to stand up but he wouldn't let his mom go anywhere alone now.

"I have a delivery for Christian Grey." The boy said, holding the box meant for Christian in his hands.

Christian signed the sheet and opened the bow as soon as he got it in his hands.

Inside, there was a photograph of Christian and his family. Before he had even met Anastasia. It must have been a photo for some charity event that all his family probably had attended.

And a photo of him and Anastasia from that night when he first took her out publicly.

And a note.

_Once you got a family. _

_This time... _

Christian wanted to trash the note, tear it apart and burn the pieces.

"Show me what was sent." Welch said as he took the note and looked at the photos.

As Carrick and Ray did the same, they suggested looking back. "It has to be something from the past." Ray said.

"Once you got a family…" Carla read out the line out loud. "Christian, it might be referencing to the fact that you were adopted. Maybe it is some orphan who did not have a chance to have a family?"

"It could be, but we took Christian from a friendly foster home. All the other kids were happy with each other, they didn't seem to want another life." Grace said.

"Welch, check everyone from that foster home." Christian commanded and left the room. He couldn't bear the fact that this was his wedding day. This was not supposed to be this way.

He went upstairs to his old room and looked at the few photos he had on the table. His birth mother, his first birthday with the Grey's, and then he saw another photo – in the foster home.

He looked closely at the photo and saw something familiar in the taller boy standing next to him.

He reminded him of... Hyde.

He quickly went downstairs and in the hallway he met Welch who was telling him that Jackson Richard Hyde had been in the same foster house as him and he had records as a depressed teenager who didn't like it here and longed for a family.

"Christian, they found the phone's location!" Carrick yelled and Christian didn't waste any time getting to his car and taking along Taylor and a whole team of bodyguards to go get back his wife.

* * *

"I don't know why he would marry such a boring wife." Jack said, coming to Ana who was sitting on the ground, in an empty corner, afraid of the man who had been threatening her and Christian.

Maybe Elena wasn't actually the bad one. Maybe this man was the boss.

"At least it won't be a big loss for him."

"Christian won't lose me!" Ana said, still looking at the wall in front of her.

"Oh, yes he will. Soon our helicopter will land on this house and we will be going far, far away. Don't get your hopes up – you will have just a year to live. And then – "

"I am not interested in your sick plans. You are going to spend the rest of your life in jail for what you are doing to him. You don't know him. He deserves happiness. He loves me, and he loves our child. Why are you taking us away from him, we are his family?"

"Exactly. I am doing what he did to me. You might not know, but before the Grey's adopted Christian they had spoken with me, asked me if I would like to be in a real family. I was supposed to be in his place. Not the little boy who had just lost his mother and who had a few scars on his chest to make him even more pathetic. What he deserves is to know how it is when someone takes away your family."

"You are sick! It's not Christian's fault the Grey's chose him. Instead of doing this stupid revenge scheme you should have found a family for yourself."

"Well, Ana, you might not remember me very well then." Jack laughed, standing up and walking to a table from which he took an envelope.

He threw it at her, and Ana's eyes widened in shock as she opened the envelope. She looked at him, trying to picture him with long hair and piercings.

It was him. It had been him.

While Ana was in college, there always had been a few guys that liked her. Like Jose, her old best male friend. Then there had been this one cute boy but he had been too cute and popular for her liking, even though now she was married to an international businessman who was very famous for everything he did. And there had been one creep who always had wanted to dance with her, who had asked her out, who had given her chocolates.

She had always politely turned him down, saying she was not interested in relationships until a party where Ana had been drunk for the first and yet last time in her life. Then she had turned him down hard. She said she would never choose him over the other guys who liked her. She told him that she didn't find his style or his piercings attractive.

Then she remembered that she had made it even worse the next morning when she had apologized to him and said she actually didn't know if she would ever want a relationship, she was not ready for dating or talking about something more serious since he had said she is the woman he would love to marry one day.

And here she was – married to someone who has seemed to be his enemy since childhood.

"Jack, please stop. You can't control feelings. You can't know the reasons why the Grey's chose Christian. And as for love... I didn't think I would fall in love with anyone back then. I am sorry, Jack, this has gone too far. Look at you. Just call Christian. Tell him where you are. Realize you are wasting your life being too attached to the past. Please."

As Ana said it, Jack seemed to have more interest in what was happening outside. "Fuck!" He shouted as he got to Ana and stood her up, taking her with him to another room. He took out his phone and called Christian.

"If anyone walks in the house she is dead."

"How much you want!? You will get any sum, just give me my wife back."

"You know what…maybe you are right. You two deserve to be together till death tears you apart." Jack said. "Only you can come in the house. And no guns or anything if you want to get her back."

Within a few minutes Ana heard steps in the house, coming closer and closer to the room they were in now. Just as the door opened, Jack grabbed her, pulled her to him and placed something against her head.

Ana had just one idea what that something was. She wanted to cry and to scream but she just couldn't. What if these minutes were her last on this earth? And what about Christian?

"Ana." Christian said as he saw his wife being held against her will in the monster's arms. He saw her suffering and all he wanted was to be in her place. He wanted her to be safe at home, rubbing her baby bump, reading a book.

He wanted her to be safe.

"Don't move." Jack commanded and Christian stopped, just a few feet away from them.

"I will give you anything you want. I will."

"I know." Jack smirked as he held the gun to her head even closer. "Your reaction to your family being taken away is what I want. Anything you want to say to her? Or you, my sweet freshman, do you want to say anything to him? "

"Let her go. Take me." Christian tried to be as calm as he could when all he wanted to do was kill the man. He just couldn't believe he could do it. He couldn't take someone's life, how could anyone?

"You? No, I want to see you suffer without her, which will be better. If you don't have anything to say to each other, then..." Christian heard a soft _I love you_ before Jack pulled the trigger and the world stopped.

All he heard was Ana's sobs as he just instinctively ran to the man and pushed him on the ground. Then Christian finally heard the gunshot.

He looked in the eyes of Jack Hyde who was laughing an evil laugh and then Christian realized he was bleeding. He didn't feel anything. Soon he didn't see anything either. The last thing he saw was Ana stepping on Jack's hand, taking away the gun. He felt himself being moved as Jack stood up and then everything went black.

He just heard Ana's scream and another gunshot.


	15. Chapter 15

**another story almost finished... :( **

**edited by icalyn! :) **

* * *

"Ana, you heard what the doctor said. The best thing for you and the baby will be going home. Tomorrow morning we will bring you back here."

"No, Grace, I can't go home. I can't go home. Why are you allowed to stay but I am not? What do you expect me to do alone in our room, in our bed?" Ana protested as she was forced to leave Christian's room to let him sleep after his surgery.

"Ana, we will go with you." Carrick said. "Me, Grace, Ray, your mom and Bob. Okay? Christian would much rather see you tomorrow rested and without any blood on you, right?"

"Grace, he's not going to die?" Ana asked, turning to the doctor in the family.

"Ana, honey, considering his condition he should be alright in a few weeks and tomorrow he will…he will be in a bit of pain but he will be alright. Please, think about the baby. The doctor said you are fine, but remember what he said about resting."

Ana gave up and followed everyone to the elevator as they left the hospital.

She was silent on the way to the Escala apartment. Silent as she stepped inside and took off her shoes, excusing herself to go to the bathroom to change.

"Okay, we will sit by the fire, honey." Grace said. "And I will make you a little dinner, you need to eat for two remember?"

Ana tried to give her a smile, but failed when she thought of Christian.

She took off her wedding dress that she still had been wearing; the huge gown that she wanted to throw away and never see again. She removed everything she had been wearing and stepped in the hot shower she had turned on. She just stood there for a few minutes, not doing anything, just letting the water fall over her.

She took the sponge and tried to wash Jack away from her body. His hands, his touch, and his blood.

And Christian's blood.

She finished the shower and looked in the mirror. She tried to smile.

"Our baby is okay. Christian will be okay. Jack is going to jail. Everything is going to be alright." She tried to encourage herself as she dried the water from her body. She put on a blue tee shirt that Christian had been wearing a few days earlier, his scent still in it. She took her leggings and put them on before she left the room.

Everything would be okay from now on. These would be just memories.

She put on a smile as she walked in the room but something was clearly wrong as she saw the tears in Grace's eyes.

"Grace, what's wrong? Is it Christian?" Ana asked, almost tearing up at the thought of Christian…

"Ana, we wanted to sit by the fire but we found this." Her mom said as she handed Ana the papers.

It was a contract between Anastasia Steele and Christian Grey. Their first contract – that required that Ana carry his baby and accompany him sometimes, and in exchange Christian paying all the expenses for Raymond Steele's health.

"Oh God…" Ana sighed as she sat down on the couch, unable to look at anyone. Christian had found their contract a few days ago and they had laughed about their start and promised to burn it when they got a chance.

"Annie, I can't believe you sold your body for me! Do you know how I feel about that now?" Ray asked.

"I am very disappointed in you, Anastasia." Her mom whispered to Ana who was sitting next to her.

She knew she could explain everything to her mom and dad, but then she looked at Grace and Carrick.

"Why did he marry you if you were just an actress?"

"Grace, please, let me explain – "

"How can you explain? I was so happy to know my son has finally found a woman he loves and who loves him! How many of Mia's friends have tried to get to him only wanting his money. How many of my friends have 'laughed' about setting him up with their daughters! I had been so happy to know he had found his love himself and now it turns out you are worse than all of them! And he almost gave his life to save an actress!"

"Let her talk." Carrick tried to calm down his wife.

"As much as I would love to say that this is not true, it is. When I first met your son, I was broke and Ray was in the hospital. I didn't have my degree, and I didn't have a job. I had found a family that wanted me to carry a baby for them. They would have paid me enough to pay for Ray's recovery. On my way to the clinic to get pregnant for the couple, I bumped into Christian's car... He was angry and I somehow spilled out that I would pay him for the damage when I got some of the money from the couple for carrying their baby, but then he insisted I come with him and that he had a better offer." Ana said, taking a glass and filling it with the juice that was on the table.

"Grace, he knew you wanted a grandchild. He knew you wanted him to be with someone. So he offered for me to carry his child and sometimes act like his girlfriend. He really helped me by paying for my dad's care and I was happy to help him in return. I knew that I would have my baby, and it was really something so much better than I had been willing to do for that other family. Christian really took care of me – he got me an apartment, a car, and a bodyguard. He really made my life so much better than I had expected."

"It is not a joy to know that he has bought a woman and a baby! To know my grandchild is not going to be in this world because two people met and fell in love but because of some procedure! I can't believe this, Ana."

"Grace, the baby I am carrying is not here because of some procedure. I have to admit I liked your son when I first met him. But when he opened up to me we started falling in love, and we actually started dating. A few weeks later when I went to the doctor you'll never believe how devastated and happy I felt at the same time when I was told that the procedure hadn't worked, but - " Ana took a little pause as she placed her hand on her belly. "But the doctor said I was still pregnant. Just not the previously believed two months. And I couldn't be happier when after confessing our love to each other, I realized that my life had changed so much and I had really found my true love. Trust me, please: I love Christian and he loves me. Ask him yourself tomorrow."

"I think it would be better if we all went to sleep." Grace said, standing up.

Ana tried to ignore everyone's stare as she put the glass on the table and walked to her bedroom. She tried to get in bed and fall asleep but didn't succeed.

* * *

"Come in." Ana said when she heard someone knocking on her door.

"Ana, honey, you should eat something." Her mom said as she walked to her bed with a plate and a cup of tea.

"Mom, please tell me you don't hate me." Ana said as she willingly took the peppermint tea and a sandwich.

"No one hates you. This is just a... just a shock." Carla said, giving Ana a calming look. "We all love you and no one denies that you and Christian... You should have seen him today – you are his life. And a paper like that would not convince us otherwise."

"We really laughed about it a few days ago and just wanted to burn it. We love each other. Today when I thought I had lost him, mom…I just couldn't imagine my life without him."

"And he can't imagine his life without you, trust me."

Ana smiled as she took another bite of the food. "Do you think the Grey's will ever forgive me?" She asked.

"Honey, you haven't done anything wrong. And then what should me and Ray think when a man has literally bought you?"

"Oh, no! Mom, he hasn't bought me in any way! Trust me, we didn't even kiss just because of the – "

"Ana, I know. Do you think I didn't see the love between you two today? I know you are not a good actress since you couldn't even think of a normal reason why a piece of cake had disappeared from the fridge when you were a child. You two have real love, and that is a rare thing nowadays. I really wish you two the best. And everyone else does, too."

"Thank you, mom. You better go to sleep. I want to be at the hospital tomorrow morning by the time Christian wakes up. So we should really get some sleep." Ana said, placing the empty plate and her cup on her nightstand.

"Okay, but really relax. You've had enough stress for one day."

"I know, mom. Sleep well. I will try." Ana said and Carla left her room, leaving Ana alone with her thoughts.

Today was supposed to be one of the best days of her life. She married the man of her dreams, her true love.

As she remembered that horrible scene when Christian had pushed Jack away from her, the gun being pulled away from her head. Then she heard the gunshot and saw her husband hold his ribs and fall down. She saw the blood and...

But she had to be strong so she had taken the gun, and when Jack had stood up and tried to get her, she just had no other option but to shoot him.

The police had said she had done a good job by just shooting him in his shoulder and now he was hospitalized. For stealing a pregnant woman, attempting to murder her, shooting and trying to kill Christian, some past embezzlement he had committed, and helping Elena, his list of crimes would ensure he would spend the rest of his life in jail.

But how could that make her happy when Christian was still in the hospital?

When Christian could have not even lived… She tried to make these thoughts leave her mind as she got out of the bed and stepped out on the balcony. She breathed in the fresh night air. The sun would rise in a few hours; a new day would be starting. But how could she spend the last hours of today here when her husband was at the hospital?

She didn't even try to change her clothes as she took her purse and checked if she had her car keys. She quietly went to the elevator that took her downstairs and quickly she was in her car, driving to the hospital.


	16. Chapter 16

**a short finish to the story! **

**sorry for no updates once again - I was out of the city with no connection again, so I just couldn't upload anything :( but here is the finish and probably tomorrow a little epilogue :) **

**Edited by icalyn ! :))**

* * *

"You know, we were supposed to spend our wedding night together. I just couldn't be anywhere else. I love you too much, Christian… I don't know how I could live if you had…if you had died today. And knowing that it was my fault! I should have been more careful! Elliot had said they planned on stealing me, and I didn't think someone would think of something so smart and know those kinds of details... The police said Jack had been tracking our phones and he had access to our conversations, too..."

Ana played with his hand as she spoke to Christian. She just needed it. She had started crying when the doctor who had been there told her Christian was sleeping, and the doctor allowed her to spend the night with him.

She had pulled the little couch next to his bed and laid on it so she still will have his hand in hers when she falls asleep. But how could she?

"Oh God, today when I reread our contract, I don't know how I could really do what I was supposed to do. When I first saw you…I was not interested in men. I didn't want a relationship with anyone at that moment. And I even felt a little guilty when I looked at you and saw an attractive man and not just a person with whom I have an agreement. And remember when you were drunk and opened up about your past to me? I started falling in love with your personality. Let's not talk about my birthday and when you saved me from making the worst mistake of my life. The night our baby was probably conceived. And I loved being with you. I loved you already then. And that ex of yours… You better never leave me because who knows if I would be one of your crazy exes." Ana smiled, making herself somehow comfortable in a position where she can watch Christian, not only his hand.

"When these notes came and you were doing everything to make me be safe, Christian, you know when I feel the safest? Not when a group of men with guns are there to protect me, but when I am in your arms. Then I know that the sun could come down to the earth, a tornado could be in front of us, and I know that even if the whole world would drown in the ocean, I would be safe and protected in your arms. And I felt so horrible when, because of me, you almost died. How could I live anymore when I didn't know if your arms would ever hold me again? If they would ever hold your child? Never leave me. I don't need anything else just you. Even though your family might think otherwise, I have never acted with you. I have always liked you. And no matter how we started, I love you. And I know you love me. Even though if you were asked a year ago you probably would have said you would never love any woman and I would say I don't care about men, this is the way I want my life to be: as your wife. Soon being a mom. I hope I will still have your mom's approval because I love spending time with her and Mia. Oh, Christian." Ana yawned, realizing this day had been really exhausting.

"Go to sleep, Ana."

She immediately stood up as she heard his voice. "Christian…" Tears started to stream down her face as she looked into his eyes. He was alive! He was awake! "I'm so sorry for everything, I love you so, so much…" Ana started to talk but Christian clenched her hand and interrupted her.

"I heard everything, Mrs. Grey. Now, if you would like to make me feel better and you feel safer, you could get in this bed with me. The doctor said sleeping alone is not good for my health."

Ana laughed, wanting to jump on her husband and kiss him everywhere for being so strong and brave. For being alive and awake. "I can't sleep with you! You won't sleep well."

"Don't make me get out of this bed. I am your husband and you are my wife. This is our wedding night, by the way." Christian said, smiling at his wife. He moved himself to one side of the bed and patted on the free side. "Come here."

Ana slowly sat down, then turned on one side, letting Christian wrap one arm around her belly and hold her against himself.

"Everything is going to be alright." Christian said as he kissed Ana's hair and rubbed her belly gently. "But now we both need some sleep."

"Goodnight, Christian. I love you." Ana said as she placed her hand over his and smiled. No matter what happened, he could make her feel better and be there for her.

"I love you too, Ana. Sweet dreams." He kissed her once more and soon after that they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	17. Epilogue

**Thank you for following the story and also the others I write! Your feedback means a lot to me and I feel really happy to receive your reviews and PMs. **

**This story's finished, but you still have the others I am writing or I have also finished. **

**And of course, huge thanks to icalyn for editing ! :) **

* * *

Epilogue

"Oh, again." Grace sighed as both families came in the hospital room.

This time Ana's room not Christian's.

"We just can't sleep without each other." Christian stated as he unwrapped his arms from his wife. His strong wife that had given birth to their son just few hours earlier.

"Hospitals should have double beds for cases like yours." Ray laughed as he watched Christian give Ana a kiss on her cheek before he got out of her bed.

"We are pretty okay like this." Ana laughed.

"At least you didn't take the littlest Grey with you!" Mia smiled, and everyone looked around the room and then saw that crib next to Ana's bed.

"Oh, you might want to see the baby I guess." Christian said as he took his sleeping son out of the crib and proudly showed him to his and Ana's families. "Theodore Raymond Grey, super healthy and already a heartbreaker. You should have seen the way how the nurse complimented him."

Ana gave him a look. "The nurse just knew that your wife is going to look ugly for the next few months and tried to get your attention. But she was right, look at his face!" Ana said remembering the overly excited nurse who kept telling Christian how adorable his baby was.

"Oh, Ana, you look wonderful. I couldn't be prouder at the moment." Grace said getting to Ana and kissing her cheeks as she hugged her.

Everything was good with Grace again. And with everyone. They still sometimes laughed how interesting their actual story was.

"Thank you Grace." Ana smiled. And then her smile grew even brighter as she saw Ray wipe away a tear as he got to hold the baby. He was doing so much better than the doctors had predicted at one point. He was even healthier than he had been.

Ray came to her bed and kissed the crying baby before he gave him to Ana. "Thank you, Annie." He whispered as he placed the baby on her chest.

She didn't need to answer him, she just gave her dad a smile that said everything.

"Well, I think the baby's hungry." Elliot said as Ted cried.

"Oh, you that's what you would want. You still have no chance of seeing my wife's breasts." Christian replied knowing Elliot's jokes about his and Ana's secret relationship.

"Can't I see how my baby is being fed?" Elliot answered, making their relatives laugh.

Kate playfully hit his arm, and then Elliot leaned down to kiss her and placed his hand on her pregnant belly.

"That's better." Ana said, smiling at the couple.

"Okay, I think we will leave you guys alone and get a coffee." Carrick said, and the family started to leave, leaving just Ana, Christian and Ted.

"How are you feeling, Mrs. Grey? "

"Tired. Happy. Perfect." Ana said as the baby latched on her breast.

Christian watched his son have his breakfast and he smiled. His wife and his son. Ana and Ted.

He couldn't love them more, they were his life.

He didn't care about work so much anymore; he had hired people to do it for him. He spent every moment he could at home. He even had started learning to cook since Ana had been hungry occasionally at night. He couldn't compare the life he had now to his life before he met Anastasia.

He couldn't be happier that his car was damaged that day when she crashed into him.

And as for Ana, she was just living in a dream. She couldn't even think about anything else when she was feeding her son and sharing a look with her husband. With her baby's daddy. With her soul mate, her love.

She smiled as Ted had enough to eat and she watched Christian get him while she covered her breasts.

She felt perfect no matter how tiring the night had been.

And her belief that she would spend the rest of her life with these two men made her feel even better.

Actually, she didn't believe it. She knew it.


End file.
